


Умбра

by Agres



Series: В Бездну эти названия [3]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: Из-за вскрывшейся правды о деяниях Балласа Лирика получила в собственное распоряжение новый варфрейм, вот только кто ж знал, что этот варфрейм обладает собственным сознанием. Как сложатся отношения отдельно взятой тэнно и Умбры?
Series: В Бездну эти названия [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917283





	1. Chapter 1

Отправив в консульство вызов срочной эвакуации и указав расположение погрузочного отсека, я на мгновение пересеклась своим сознанием с сознанием Умбры. Меня буквально передёрнуло от неожиданности; кажется, и его тоже. Ощущение было катастрофически непривычным: после пустых големов — живой, чувствующий фрейм.   
Я вряд ли стану для него хорошей хозяйкой. Так и сказала тогда. Мы здесь все ненормальные — я, мой бортовой компьютер, мой орбитер. Добро пожаловать.   
_«Ничего»._  
Едва Умбра отсоединился от стенда жизнеобеспечения, Сода кинулась на него, словно на обычного заражённого. Фрейм превратил собственный рефлекторный удар в неуклюжую попытку потрепать кавату по голове, но та тотчас вцепилась в его руку клыками. Гибридная технология контролируемой техноцитовой мутации позволила варфреймам не нуждаться во внешней защите физической оболочки, поэтому руке Умбры ничего не стало, чего нельзя было сказать о клыках Соды. Кавата явно поняла, что броню такого качества ей не прокусить, поэтому больше попыток нападать не предпринимала и просто с шипением и ненавистью крутилась вокруг фрейма, припадая к вычищенному палубному покрытию и прижимая усы и уши.   
Я внезапно вернулась сознанием в настоящее, осознав, что крепко задумалась. Отношение каваты к Умбре будет потом, сначала камера с находящимся в криогенной заморозке тэнно. Неизвестному тэнно повезло, что отчёт в Крепость был перехвачен. И повезло, что я покамест упивалась новым развлечением, исключительно из-за которого и взялась за эту миссию.   
Рядом с криокамерой лежала сумка с термосом, которую я выдала Умбре перед вылетом и велела беречь. Похоже, Умбра рассудил, что всяко камеру тоже беречь надо, а ему так меньше проблем. Самостоятельный.   
Я до сих пор не могла понять, нравится мне это или нет. 

— Опять кто-то из наших попался.  
— Сигнал связи отсутствует, восстановить последнее подключение?  
— Нет, это просто мысли вслух.  
Я порывистым движением схватила с подлокотника стакан с водой, неосторожно выплеснув часть жидкости на корпус установки, жадными глотками ополовинила стакан и вернулась обратно в свой сон.   
Сон выглядел как уже давным-давно набивший оскомину гринирский галеон, огромный и несуразный. Всё в технологиях империи гринир подчинялось трём правилам: практичность, мощность и эффективность орудий уничтожения. Работоспособность и безопасность вспомогательных технологий в число этих правил, как правило, не входили. По крайней мере, на этом галеоне не входили точно. Погрузочный отсек был заставлен разномастными контейнерами с невнятным содержимым, завален обрывками упаковочных материалов; часть кабелей с прорванной обшивкой тянулась по полу. Некоторые из прожекторов не работали, воняло горелым пластиком, погрузчики скрипели и скрежетали. Дополнительная консоль подъёмника искрила.   
Электромагнитный импульс уничтожил дополнительную и основную управляющие консоли подъёмника; я потёрла зудящую руку об фалды костюма. Умбра уже успел заклинить несколько дверей, ведущих в отсек. Сопровождавшая фрейм дирига настойчиво пищала — кораблик засёк приближение вражеских групп. Мне хотелось надеяться, что гринир хватит здравомыслия не преследовать врага, оставляющего на пути своего передвижения характерные для Умбры следы. Но здравомыслием гринир никогда не отличались, и в отсек хлынул разделённый на несколько частей отряд гринир, надёжным заграждением штурмовых щитов в авангарде позволяющий остальным бойцам безопасно рассредоточиться по захламлённому пространству.

— Консульство прислало давеча чайный сервиз. Лучше б образцов мутагена прислали, а.  
_«Практично»._  
— Ну серьёзно, зачем мне сервиз? Стаканы я всё равно разбиваю периодически, а в гости ко мне никто не приходит. Я, конечно, могу фреймов со стендов жизнеобеспечения снять и рассадить за столом, типа компания, но нет. Да у меня и стола-то нет. Ты вон того не добил.  
_«Сгорит»._  
— Я говорила, надо брать зенистар.   
_«Не надо»._  
— А образцы эти. Мы ввек так гему не исследуем. Я. Войд работает над проектом, все куда-то разбежались. Осталась я. А мне скучно сидеть в орокинских руинах и образцы выковыривать через час по чайной ложке.  
Я сидела на криогенной камере, пила кофе из термоса, время от времени отстреливая залётных гринир из собранного Онкко усилителя. За подъёмником, вооружённый своей скайаджати и огнемётом, бушевал Умбра. Я пробовала выдать ему зенистар или киттаг вместо катаны, но...   
Ладно, пусть адаптируется. Умбра слишком долго находился в бесконечном кошмарном цикле.   
— Умбра, я научу тебя плохому. Пить воду из чайника и ебать гринир киттагом.  
Ответа не последовало, однако меня внезапно осенила мысль, от которой я аж выпрямилась.  
— Мы поедем ловить рыб! Сдадим криокамеру консулам и поедем на Равнины! Там скаты, Умбра, такие скаты чудесные, они тебе понравятся. У них хвосты!  
Ответа не последовало.   
Мне внезапно стало неловко. Действительно, Умбре надо как минимум прийти в себя, а я его таскаю по миссиям.   
Живой фрейм, надо же. 

Союзные тэнно приходили и уходили, и мы оставались вдвоём с Ригой, бесконечно мотаясь по системе Ориджин и Бездне. Впору было бы за все эти годы заскучать, окончательно потерять смысл жизни, завершить своё бессмысленное физическое существование — я знала, некоторые из нас так в итоге и поступали, — но что-то удерживало меня от подобных действий. Я выискивала себе всё новые и новые дела, принимая самые разные контракты и отправляясь по самым разным поручениям Лотос. Когда человек занят делом, ему ныть некогда.   
Помощь тэнно хорошо оплачивалась, и я быстро увлеклась собиранием разраставшейся коллекции фреймов, оружия и модулей. Когда коллекция была собрана, схемы гринирских галеонов, корпусовских крейсеров и орокинских башен выучены наизусть, скаты и глаппиды выловлены, а сентирумы с нитами добыты и очищены, непроходящая скука наконец настигла и меня. И осталась одна пустота, — подумала я, следя взглядом за действиями Умбры и вновь понимая, что отвлеклась на мысли. Моя жизнь закончилась на Заримане десять-ноль, его — позже.  
Я допила свой кофе, подтвердила эвакуационной бригаде координаты и готовность и, засунув термос в сумку, усилием воли переместила своё сознание в тело Умбры. Декомпрессия отсека через десять... девять...  
Прорезанный участок корпуса галеона, обрывая связки проводов и кабелей, со скрежетом вылетел в открытый космос. В образовавшееся отверстие залетел дистанционно управляемый дрон, оснащённый магнитным захватом.   
Надёжно закрепив на дроне криокамеру, я проводила их взглядом. Стандартная спасательная шлюпка, подхватив груз, включила пустотные щиты и скрылась с гринирских радаров раньше, чем успело среагировать космическое подразделение. Получив сигнал об успешной эвакуации, я не без труда забралась фреймом всё в тот же пролом.   
Рига подвёл лисет к моему местонахождению и унёс Умбру на орбитер. Я же, отключив соматическую связь, вновь очутилась в установке переноса. На подлокотнике находился полупустой стакан воды.   
Гнёзда подключения более не доставляли неудобств, по крайней мере покамест — я таки расщедрилась и на обновление массажной накладки на сидение, и на обновление нейро-разъёмов. Сеансы, однако, по-прежнему вызывали сильную жажду. Допив воду и вернув стакан на подлокотник установки, я отсоединилась от соматического узла и неторопливо пошла к выходу из операторского зала. Затёкшее, несмотря на механизированную накладку, тело зудело от восстанавливающегося кровотока. Но хотя бы не болел позвоночник.

Несмотря на то, что Умбру не требовалось контролировать, освоиться с внутренней структурой орбитера у него ещё толком не было возможности, и потому следовало его встретить.   
Я находилась в замешательстве. Надо же, живой фрейм. И что мне с ним теперь делать? Поставить его в стазис, как обычного? Подключить к стенду жизнеобеспеспечения? Или пусть сам по себе тут живёт? Это никак не укладывалось у меня в голове.  
Пока я шла в стыковочный отсек, пытаясь прийти к какому-нибудь заключению по поводу Умбры, Рига уже провёл лисет через шлюзовую камеру. Умбра с убранным на спину вооружением стоял на платформе, рассматривая закреплённый гидравлическими зажимами лисет. Этой моделью десантной капсулы я пользовалась настолько чаще остальных, что та фактически прописалась на посадочной платформе. Юркий маленький лисет был снабжён функцией взлома и перехвата системы безопасности, что позволяло Риге оказывать в боевых условиях существенную помощь.  
В любой непонятной ситуации проговаривай проблему словами через рот.  
— Умбра, э... — я запнулась, — что мне с тобой делать-то теперь? Не в стазис же тебя, ты ж живой.  
Я скорее почувствовала, чем услышала его смех, и затем столь же явственно почувствовала его ненависть, чёрную, жгучую. Ненависть была направлена на Балласа, но в радиусе поражения находилась только я.  
У фреймов имелась своя воля, пусть пассивная и примитивная — однако всё же имелась, ощущаясь постоянным шумом где-то на границе сознания. У Умбры тоже имелась своя воля, и она подобным образом не ощущалась, нет. Он её транслировал вполне физически и вполне свободно.  
— Ты если до меня дотронешься, выброшу в шлюз, — процедила я, не двигаясь с места. — Мне Риге отдать приказ и самой уйти на пустотный план — дело импульса.   
Умбра сделал вид, что ничего такого не планировал и просто разглядывает собственную кисть.  
— И не бесись! Что я тебе сделала?  
_«Нужно время привыкнуть»._  
— Пойдём, я покажу, где здесь куда что. Надо оружие в оружейную убрать. У меня хороший арсенал. Киттаг есть и огнемёт, и ещё двести пятьдесят единиц оружия. Но главное — огнемёт. Очень хороший, игнис, модель «призрак». Рекомендую. Он полосатенький.  
Под мою болтовню мы вышли из стыковочного отсека. Умбра придерживал шаг, чтобы не обгонять.   
На нижней палубе уже вертелась Сода, при открытии дверной панели мигом бросившаяся на фрейма. Тот сильным движением откинул животное на забранную металлическими листами переборку. Кавата истошно замяукала и бросилась на Умбру снова.   
Я на всякий случай отошла на пару шагов. Умбра, подняв одной рукой конец шарфа с вцепившейся в него каватой, повторно шлёпнул ту об стену.   
— Оператор, Рига её кормил! — рядом с моим лицом замаячило голографическое изображение бортового компьютера. Синтезированный голос демонстрировал волнение.  
— Она хищная. Видимо, придётся перепрошивать. Принеси мне рыбу, мелкую какую-нибудь. Сода! Сода, пойдём! — я сильно сжала в ладони склизкую оцифрованную гуполу и, другой рукой ухватив кавату за сараба-стержень, вынудила ту остановиться.  
Генетическая модификация питомцев гарантировала безопасность их владельцам, поэтому я не боялась, что агрессия каваты переключится на меня.   
— Умбра, я отведу её наверх и вернусь, подожди меня здесь, чтобы не провоцировать повторно.   
Держа Соду за стержень в проколотой холке, я отвела её на верхнюю палубу к инкубатору, бросила на инкубатор гуполу и подтолкнула ногой объеденное мясо башни Унум, вывалившееся за пределы кормушки.  
— Ты ещё раз на Умбру полезешь и я сдам тебя в консульский приют, поняла?  
Совершенно не планировавшая ничего понимать кавата оживлённо тормошила гуполу.   
— Он живой, жопа хвостатая. Или ты с ним дружишь, или идёшь на перепрошивку генкода.   
Хвостатая жопа шлёпала своим роскошным хвостом по поверхности инкубационной стойки и не собиралась дружить ни с кем, в особенности с гуполой. Включив силовое заграждение стойки, я спустилась обратно к Умбре. Тот вертел в руках жалкие остатки своего шарфа.   
— Дашь потом Риге, тот проаналирует материю и наверняка найдёт способ починить. Рига, ты слышал?  
— Слышал, оператор, — безразлично отозвался компьютер.   
_«Это памятные знаки отличия Декс»._  
— Памятные знаки отличия тоже можно починить. Пойдём.  
Техническая палуба была завешена голографическими дисплеями и заставлена разномастной ерундой далеко не в таком масштабе, как первая, но Умбре хватило и этого. Он то и дело косился по сторонам, провожая взглядом то очередное парящее в воздухе декоративное деревце в кольцах жизнеобеспечения, то расставленную ерунду. Ничего не в силах с собой поделать, я подняла воротник и уткнулась в него носом, пытаясь спрятать улыбку. На другой стороне технической палубы находился вход в медотсек, и воображение рисовало картины одну другой смешнее.  
Отсек фреймов со стазисом и стендами жизнеобеспечения был Умбре откровенно неприятен. Я пыталась объяснить биологический механизм поддерживания жизни техноцитовых големов, однако невольно улавливаемые отголоски эмоций были настолько тяжёлыми, что слова застревали в горле. В итоге я просто показала стенд, уже запрограммированный на характеристики и предписания особенностей Умбры, и мы пошли в оружейную. 

Умбра ознакомился с арсеналом, проявив возмутительно мало эмоций при виде киттага и чересчур долго, на мой взгляд, задержавшись у магнитного стенда с одноручными мечами и катанами. Он опробовал все их по очереди, тщательно проверяя на демонстрационном манекене, и только потом соизволил переключить своё внимание на следующий стенд.  
Гарпуны его тоже не впечатлили. Мне показалось, что я невольно поймала мысль про «простолюдинское занятие», но это могло быть и просто воображение.

На складе Рига опять плохо разобрал контейнеры, и вход оказался запечатан из-за до сих пор не нейтрализованного аргонового заражения. Впрочем, перечисление ресурсов и наставления по поводу необходимости собирать образцы мутагенов Умбру явно тяготили. Улыбаясь в воротник, я повела Умбру к медотсеку.

С минуту мы молча стояли перед дверной панелью. Умбра рассматривал статуэтки, которыми я заставила заросшее пробившимися спорами пространство. Наконец он шагнул вперёд, стараясь не сбить медальоны Нью Локи, и несильно пнул носком ноги ближайшего головастика ратуумского палача. Пузыреобразная голова статуэтки закачалась на пружинке.   
Я открыла дверную панель, и нашему взору предстал заставленный нежно-розовыми светящимися сердечками заражённый медотсек. Сердечки проецировали на окружающее пространство свои анимированные уменьшенные копии.  
Под залитым розовым светом стеклянным полом медотсека плавал огромный мортус.  
— Решила, что Гельминту недостаёт любви, — прервала я затянувшееся молчание.

Я сидела в установке соматического узла, сильно вжимаясь спиной в активированную массажную накладку, и составляла запросы поочерёдно в консульство, к Арбитрам и к Крессе Тэл. Что-то надо было делать с Содой. Умбра — прецедент исключительный, а профессионалов по части заражения в коалиции не имелось, поэтому я запрашивала консилиум.   
Теперь, когда Лотос вернулась к сентиентам, я... все мы остались без посредника. В конце концов, детям давно пришла пора оторваться от мамкиной юбки. Её навязчивость удручала меня. Она спасла удобных лично для неё, отбраковав того же Релла.   
Я снова осознала, что задумалась, и вернулась мыслями к редактированию текста.

Умбра, сказав, что ему необходимо всё обдумать, попросил подключить его к стенду жизнеобеспечения. Я выставила приоритет информационной линии на входящую от Умбры, и на всякий случай утвердила предписание — волю Умбры выполнить, если та не противоречит стандартным законам.   
Живой фрейм, надо же...  
Нет, это никак не укладывалось у меня в голове. Живая дрель, живой огнемёт, живой киттаг. Нонсенс. Оружие есть оружие, с чего ему быть живым?  
С другой стороны — варфреймы в принципе являлись живыми организмами, пусть и на уровне вегетативной системы. А у Умбры не то что имелась высшая нервная деятельность — у него и сознание имелось, и собственные нормы чести и достоинства. И сила, и воля. Он на моём собственном корабле умудрился едва меня не задушить.   
Я отвела стилус от планшета. Нужно ли мне подобное оружие?   
Да, он миленький, да, он сильный. Да, я могу пить кофе и ничего не делать — всё сделает Умбра.   
Нет, так не пойдёт. 

Использовать его механически невозможно, он сопротивляется нежелательному контакту — и сопротивляется достаточно успешно. По логике, в консульство, перепрошить. Как Соду. И не будет у меня уникального фрейма, а будет простая усиленная модель Экскалибура.  
Я отложила планшет со стилусом на левый подлокотник, постучала по правому подлокотнику пальцами правой руки. Рига молча оцифровал кружку кофе. Я отпила кофе, вернула кружку обратно.  
Я действительно не знала, как с Умброй себя вести. Такого в моей жизни ещё не было. Да и откуда было подобному опыту взяться, если Лотос своих цыплят не пускала дальше гнезда? Тэнно, захвати. Тэнно, убей. Тэнно, не расстраивай мамочку. Тэнно, не расстраивай мамочку глупыми вопросами. Тэнно, ты ещё дитё, маме видней.   
Сколько лет этот адский «Зариман» болтался в Бездне? Сколько лет мы провели в Резервуаре? Подопытными в настраиваемой соматической системе? Через сколько лет рабства мы убили раззолоченных мудаков? И сколько лет прошло на свободе?  
Реликт прошлого, опальный Декс, заражённый техноцитом и под пристальным контролем Балласа заживо мутированный в варфрейм. Я не пожалел сывороток лучшей очистки, — глумился Баллас.   
Я выключила массажную систему и поднялась с соматической установки, оставив на подлокотнике планшет.   
— Рига, свяжись с Умброй, мне надо с ним поговорить. 

Пока я дошла до отсека, Умбра уже успел отключиться от стенда и теперь заново прилаживал починенный Ригой шарф.  
— Корректировка требуется?  
_«Нет, система настроена прекрасно»_.   
— Я не показала тебе ещё одного отсека технической палубы. Пойдём.  
Личная каюта находилась совсем рядом, но на то она и была личной.  
— Мне очень нравится птичье пение на Равнинах. Я поставила имитацию природного участка.  
Умбра опёрся обоими руками на свободный край массивной подставки, на которой располагалась платформа с искусственной репликой плато Равнин. Деревья и кустарнички лирически сбрасывали листья, цветы благоухали, птицы пели, как на настоящих Равнинах. Всё за ваши деньги, — подумала я.  
— И скаты. Смотри какие прекрасные.   
Я постучала по стеклу встроенного в стену аквариума. Ни скаты, ни каркины, ни мортусы на стук не отреагировали.  
Умбра молчал.  
— Ещё вот есть... коллекция фигурок. И музыка. Любишь музыку?  
Вид Умбры явно свидетельствовал о том, что он не любит музыку.  
— Умбра, я не знаю, как с тобой быть.  
Умбра смотрел на меня, и взгляд его обезображенного лица вызывал у меня желание взять Эмбер и огнемёт.   
Я отвернулась, села на ступеньку, бессмысленно разглаживая обеими руками фалды костюма. Живой фрейм, надо же. У меня не укладывалось это в голове. Никак.  
Молчание затягивалось. Я не могла понять, что сказать. Все мысли казались глупыми, отвратительно глупыми. Умбра прошёл через принудительную мутацию и остался в сознании, что я ему могу сказать? Что я тоже... осталась в сознании?   
_«Сколько времени прошло с момента, когда я убил Исайю?»._  
— Много.  
_«И зачем ты восстановила меня?»._  
Я почувствовала злость. Умбра едва не убил меня на моём собственном корабле. Я носилась за ним по Церере и по корпусовскому крейсеру. Я носилась за ним, потому что это была моя возможность добраться до ублюдка Балласа.   
— Баллас.  
Я сидела всё там же, на ступеньке, ведущей в нижнюю часть собственной каюты. Позади меня стоял Умбра в своём залатанном Ригой шарфе Декс. Наверное, снова рассматривал миниатюрную реплику плато. У Умбры имелись глаза — то, чего в своё время недосчитался Алад. Алад не знал об адской предварительной серии варфреймов. Его влияния не хватило для получения подобных данных и участия в соответствующем эксперименте. И хорошо.  
— Я могу привезти тебя к Тэшину, он тоже Декс. Вам наверняка найдётся о чём поговорить. Если решишь остаться в конклаве, не буду возражать.   
Вопреки моим ожиданиям, Умбра не обрадовался.   
_«Да, хорошая идея»._

Я взяла курс на Плутон, поскольку наименее загруженный узел связи имелся именно там. Умбра, получив моё разрешение, в основном находился в каюте с репликой плато. Смешно сказать, но я старалась заходить туда как можно реже — я не хотела Умбре мешать.  
Сода была заперта в инкубаторе, и со скуки искусала свой игрушечный додекаэдр в пластиковые лохмотья. Сама виновата, глупое животное. 

В Оркусе, как всегда, почти никого не было. Я проигнорировала киоск, синдикаты и Симариса, и направилась Умброй прямиком к Тэшину, косясь глазом на анонс текущих скидочных акций Дарво. Мы обменялись ритуальными приветствиями, и Тэшин выжидающе замолчал.  
— Я всю дорогу думала, как объяснить ситуацию, и не придумала ничего, поэтому скажу прямо. Тебе известна данная модель моего фрейма?  
— Кое-что известно, — уклончиво сказал Тэшин.  
— Тогда я отключаю связь, когда договорите — маякни со своего канала.   
Прервав связь с Умброй, я перенеслась сознанием обратно в соматическую установку. Операторский зал неизменно был уютным, уровень температуры и влажности — нейтральным, давным-давно уже я развесила по периметру зала отображающие различные пейзажи голографические проекторы — внешнего повода для дискомфорта не имелось.   
Умбра выбил меня из равновесия, на душе чувствовалась откровенная тяжесть. Я невольно вспоминала и заново переживала события прошлых времён. Если бы не эксперимент с «Зариманом», не было бы нас. И не было бы варфреймов, и не было бы трагедии Умбры, Маргулис, Сильваны. Раззолоченные алчные мудаки покупали детей, чтобы продлевать собственные жизни. Алчность их и погубила: сентиенты вернулись из системы Тау, не желая строить солнечные рельсы для сгнившей расы Орокин. И тогда Баллас, основываясь на разработанной казнённой Маргулис системе, запустил экспериментальную программу варфреймов — ибо не пропадать же порченному в Бездне добру.  
— Оператор не хочет съездить на Ахерон?  
— Оператор хочет убедиться, что Умбра останется с Тэшином, — угрюмо сказала я.  
— Оператору не понравился Умбра?  
— Один бортовой компьютер слишком много разговаривает вместо того, чтобы нейтрализовывать аргоновое заражение на складе.  
Я поднялась с сидения установки, потянулась, как следует разминая спину и плечи, вышла из отсека и остановилась на технической палубе. Сиротливо приткнувшись у стены, здесь стояли плетёные корзины с фруктами Равнин. Почему они не в стазисе?.. Ах, да.   
Хотелось пойти в свою каюту и, как всегда, сесть там и под искусственное пение искусственных птиц смотреть в аквариум, но что-то удерживало от этого. Судя по всему, Умбре там понравилось. И пусть сам Умбра сейчас на орбитере отсутствовал, не хотелось отнимать у искажённого создания воображаемую малость личного пространства.   
Тэшин хороший мужик, он сумеет приспособить Умбру так, чтобы тому было чем заняться и не шибко горевать. В смысле, горевать чуть меньше, чем можно было бы в его ситуации.   
Я села на стенной выступ, под которым явно скрывалась какая-то труба, и задумалась. Биостенд... ну, биостенд я передам в собственность конклава, будет только повод лишний раз подписаться на какие-нибудь миссии. Дексы по катанам мастера, Умбре с Тэшином будет вместе хорошо.   
Империя Орокин создала сентиентов для покорения отдалённых галактик, сентиенты взбунтовались, Баллас запустил проект противостояния, тэнно спасли Империю Орокин от угрозы сентиентов, Баллас сдал тэнно сентиентам, Лотос-Ната спасла Балласа от тэнно. Круг замкнулся. Поганый, лживый, извращённый круг.   
Они вернутся. Я буду их ждать. У меня есть киттаг и огнемёт, но для сентиентов этого мало, для сентиентов у меня есть нечто большее — я сама.  
— Рига, просчитай курс на... мм, мне командиров надо отсканировать для Симариса. Сатурн или Меркурий, пожалуй. Просчитай курс на Сатурн.  
— Просчитываю курс. Оператор, твой варфрейм ещё в узле связи.  
Он там и останется, — подумала я. У него есть глаза, как мне смотреть ему в глаза? Баллас мутировал Умбру из-за того, что в своё время выжили мы. Умбра из-за этого убьёт меня рано или поздно, а мне нельзя умирать, мне надо убить Лотос и Балласа.  
Я поднялась с выступа и прошлась по палубе, раздумывая, чем ещё можно было бы украсить голые стены.  
— Входящий вызов от Тэшина.  
— Активируй.  
— Ждём твоего подключения, — бесстрастно сообщил тот и завершил связь.   
Я вернулась к соматической установке, мысленно рисуя новый интересный витрувианский узор для голографических проекторов.

Умбра сидел на каменном возвышении в зале конклава; напротив него, поджав под себя ноги, под раскидистым клёном сидел Тэшин. Дексы, — я сдержала улыбку. Умбра, однако, мою мысль явно уловил — потому что в ответ я уловила его. Обидчивые Дексы, обидчивые Дексы...  
Тэшин кашлянул. Я встрепенулась, поняв, что затянула молчание.   
Ощущение было странным. Мне приходилось использовать для общения с Тэшином имплантированный в Умбру голосовой модуль, тогда как общение с самим Умброй происходило ментально. Я ощущала чужой разум на периферии своего, чужое сознание — рядом со своим.  
— Да. Биостенд отгружу хоть сейчас, даже с аккумулятором и набором, извини, Умбра, сывороток.  
— Когда ж ты хоть чему-нибудь научишься, дитё? — ласково спросил Тэшин.  
— Как думаешь, сколько ударов киттагом тебе хватит для того, чтобы перестать называть меня дитём?  
Тэшин усмехнулся. Я понимала, что разница нашего уровня владения оружием слишком велика, чтобы у меня имелась возможность его ударить.  
— Тебя легко и приятно провоцировать. Смотри, чтобы на этом не выехала Лотос.   
— Умбра, так до чего вы договорились?  
_«Тэшин Декс достанет для меня шлифовальную пасту, необходимую для скайаджати»._  
— К делу, — рассердилась я.   
_«На орбитере расскажу»._  
— То есть ты не остаёшься в конклаве? Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что делаешь, Тэшин.  
— Откуда мне! — саркастически протянул тот.   
Я молча вывела Умбру из зала конклава и повела к ангару. Мысли роились в голове одна другой хуже. Меня не интересовало, прочтёт ли их Умбра или нет.   
Лисет унёс фрейм на орбитер, я отключилась и не двигалась с места, оставаясь в установке соматического переноса. Было очевидно — Тэшин не захотел иметь дело с непредсказуемым и неконтролируемым Умброй. 

Я не захотела Умбру слушать, я просто осталась в соматическом узле. Что он за время переезда делал на орбитере — не знаю.   
Когда мы приехали на Сатурн, я приказала подготовить Эмбер и стандартное оружие. По пути к стыковочному отсеку Умбры мне не встретилось, и на стенде жизнеобеспечения его не было также.   
Он создавал опасность, но совесть не позволяла мне его уничтожить.

Отвечающего условиям Симариса командира на Сатурне не оказалось. Рига просчитывал курс на Меркурий, а я снова угрюмо сидела в соматической установке, остервенело вжимаясь всеми мускулами спины в ребристую поверхность массажной накладки.   
— Оператор, ты не отменила предписание.  
— Которое из?  
_«Которое предписывает выполнять волю Умбры. Желание пообщаться с Оператором никакому условию не противоречит»._  
Дверная панель операторского зала открылась, и Умбра, легко прокручивая скайаджати в кисти, вошёл в зал.   
— Драться хочешь, — процедила я.  
_«Нет»._  
Умбра остановился перед возвышением, на котором стояла установка соматического узла.   
— Я не буду оправдываться, Умбра. Если бы не существовало нас, не было бы и того, что Баллас с тобой сделал. Но умирать я пока тоже не собираюсь.   
_«Да и мне умирать не хотелось. Но так получилось»._  
Мне хотелось сорваться, заорать, бросить ему в лицо с десяток обвинений, адресованных тем, благодаря кому «Зариман десять-ноль» в своё время сошёл с рельса и погрузился в Бездну. Да, это оказалась случайность, конечно. Абсолютная случайность. Не зря информацию о реальном положении вещей тщательно фильтровали, вытирали из публикаций и сочиняли заново.   
_«Я был создан для того, чтобы уничтожать сентиентов»._  
— Ну да. Мы все для этого и были созданы. И техноцит, и тэнно... и варфреймы. Мы прогнали сентиентов и убили раззолоченных мудаков. Я так думала! Баллас выжил, Ханхо выжил, и теперь Лотос...  
Я с силой потёрла лицо ладонью, не желая показывать собственную злость.  
— Сентиенты придут, Умбра. Я встречу эту двуличную лживую мразь, и никакие резисты им не помогут. И я не хочу, чтобы ты убил меня до этого. Поэтому я либо отправлю тебя в шлюз, либо к Тэшину, выбирай.   
_«Я был создан для того, чтобы уничтожать сентиентов»._  
— Я буду это иметь в виду. Погоди, что?  
Пока я осмысляла сказанное, Умбра молчал. Наконец я взглянула на него:  
— Тем не менее, на моём орбитере оружие находится только в оружейном отсеке. Даже в том случае, если ты живой варфрейм.  
Я указала пальцем на скайаджати.


	2. Chapter 2

— Век бы их не видааать. Аааааа. Аааааааа.  
_«Ты или убери Некроса, или отведи его хотя бы»._  
— Ааааа, — протянула я, игнорируя Умбру. Оставленный на мостике Некрос мешал тому подойти к информационной консоли.   
Я сидела там же, перед стационарной установкой интерактивного магазина, просматривая динамику изменения цен на образцы мутагена и поедая какую-то остронскую рыбу горячего копчения.   
— Тысячу восемьсот образцов нужно. Тысячу восемьсот, Умбра! Отстань от моего Некроса, скоро обратно полечу, Рига ключ мне доделает только.   
— Ключ доступа в заражённые башни Орокин находится в процессе изготовления, оператор, — среагировал бортовой компьютер, — приблизительное время завершения — минута.  
— Не рекомендую такие сны, Умбра. Я рехнусь выбивать эти образцы. Мож ты покамест съездишь куда-нибудь зарядить реликвии? Возьми вон... мантис, что ли.   
Умбра ничего не ответил, но я понимала, что он покамест не считал себя достаточно освоившимся в имевшемся статусе для того, чтобы самостоятельно функционировать за пределами орбитера. В самом же орбитере Умбра уже чувствовал себя довольно уверенно — за исключением того, что входить в операторский зал я ему от греха подальше запретила. Когда его не было у реплики плато, он либо мучил в оружейном отсеке тренировочный манекен, либо под руководством Риги развешивал мои бесконечные голографические проекторы, либо читал библиотеку информационного центра.   
Соду я отправила на модификацию генетического кода, и в орбитере без питомца стало скучновато. Гельминтоиды и кубры меня одинаково не радовали, но гельминтоид не радовал в большей степени — поэтому я достала из стазиса кубру, тощую и мелкую сахасу редкого окраса. Кубра поначалу попытался померяться с Умброй, кто из них тут главнее, в ответ на что Умбра принёс свою скайджати из оружейной, мясо Башни из склада, и там же у инкубатора довольно лихо нарубил питомцу еды. Вопросы по поводу иерархии у кубры отпали, зато Рига извёлся на тему починки палубного покрытия.   
— Нужны тыща восемьсот образцов мутагена, прорва кувы для ривенов, нужно добить бомбардиров таск-подразделения, нужно достать чертёж тиберона, нужно купить у Суумбата пряности, и ещё захотелось собрать коллекцию синдикатовских медальонов, да в своё время у Перрина не купила ни одного! А Эрго на меня в обиде нынче, придётся как-то улещать его. И денег нет, как назло.   
_«Потому что ты купила у Баро очередные восемь пьедесталов»._  
— Ага, люблю их.  
_«Некрос мне всё ещё мешает»._  
Я отправила в рот ещё один кусок рыбного мяса, закрыла программу и поднялась из-за магазинной стойки. Некрос стоял твёрдо и безразлично, как и полагалось голему. Рядом с ним стоял Умбра, забравший у Некроса галатин и явно от нечего делать проверяющий баланс меча.  
— Кабели на нижней палубе собери, они опять из каналов вывалились. Ты на них висишь, что ли?  
_«Соберу»._  
— Трясёт при рельсовом переходе, оператор, — отозвался Рига. — Три ключа созданы и оцифрованы, активировать?  
— Ну подожди, я подключусь.  
Я поплелась вниз по палубам, в операторский зал. У входа в медотсек кубра грыз пластикового головастика ратуумского палача.   
Теперь в операторском зале на пути к соматическому узлу находились восемь пьедесталов с моими любимыми крылатыми аятанами, и я, проходя, гладила их ладонями раскинутых в стороны рук по прохладным латунным крыльям. Умбра тогда без возражений расставил пьедесталы там, где я указала, и ушёл обратно в оружейный отсек.   
Странно всё это, конечно...  
Я без желания опустилась на установку переноса, активируя нейро-подключение. Возиться в руинах башни Орокин — так себе развлечение, довольно посредственный сон, не рекомендую такой сон никому. Но образцы мутагенов из воздуха не материализуются.

Спустя несколько часов я вернула оружие в арсенал, вернула Некроса на стенд жизнеобеспечения и с глухой ненавистью отключилась от соматического узла, ещё некоторое время посидев в установке. Рига, правильно проанализировав моё состояние, занялся на складе разбиранием оцифрованных ресурсов и не отсвечивал.   
В гробу я видала эти мутагенные образцы.   
Наконец поднявшись с сидения установки, я направилась к выходу из зала, борясь с желанием наорать на Умбру, если тот опять засел в моей каюте.  
К моему облегчению, Умбры там не оказалось. Я бесцельно постучала пальцем по стеклу аквариума, затем отошла к внешнему иллюминатору в торце отсека и опустилась на наблюдательную платформу, небрежно усевшись и опёршись локтями на колени. Светофильтр позволял безопасно смотреть равно как в космическое пространство, так и в Бездну.  
Орбитер находился как раз в Бездне — невосприимчивый к поражающему пустотному воздействию корабль окружало мягкое зеленоватое пространство. Орокин надёжно изолировали собственные техноцитовые лаборатории, исключая возможность распространения вируса, и со временем вышедшие из-под контроля экспериментальные лаборатории превратились в руины некогда прекрасных башен, из которых теперь по зеленоватому пространству бессильно тянулись чёрные корни заражения. Мне нужны были хорошие, качественные образцы мутагена. Увы, образцов подходящего качества добывалось слишком мало.   
С другой стороны, всё равно заняться нечем. Почему бы и не цедить образцы мутагенов через час по чайной ложке?  
У меня имелось всё время этого мира, но тратить его, копаясь по локоть в вонючей мутированной плоти, было слишком скучно. Некрос восстанавливал отмершие и повреждённые участки тканей, тем самым позволяя собирать вдвое больший урожай за единицу объекта, только всё равно мне не нравилось подобное времяпрепровождение.  
В каюту зашёл Умбра, остановился где-то, судя по звуку, у входа. Я молчала, бесцельно разглядывая пустое пространство за иллюминатором.  
_«У тебя галатин отвратительно модулирован»._  
— Перемодулируй.  
_«Уже»._  
Уже? Это как так — уже?!  
Я поднялась, отряхнула сзади фалды костюма, развернулась к Умбре. Тот стоял около входа в отсек — около очередной пары крылатых аятаней.  
— Подойди.  
Варфрейм подошёл, и я, даже стоя на поднятой от уровня пола наблюдательной платформе, всё равно была ниже его ростом.  
— Я не давала разрешения изменять настройки моего вооружения.  
_«Я разбираюсь в холодном оружии лучше тебя»._  
— Если ты забыл, ты всё ещё находишься у меня на орбитере, Умбра.  
_«А ещё Баллас мутировал меня в варфрейм, да. Не забыл»._  
Ну и что мне с ним было делать?  
— Сядь, — я указала на платформу перед иллюминатором.  
Умбра послушно поднялся на платформу и чинно сел лицом ко мне. Я же не могла разобраться в собственных мыслях. С одной стороны, живой фрейм что-то совсем переходит границы. С другой стороны, по части холодного оружия Декс — непревзойдённые мастера. С третьей стороны...  
_«Почему у тебя позывной — Лирика?»._  
— Так получилось. Умбра, я не разрешаю тебе самовольно изменять настройки чего бы то ни было.   
_«Ты не Орокин»._  
— Твоя правда, скипетр я уничтожила, так что формально приказывать Дексу не могу. Тем не менее, Умбра, ты в чужом доме. Не надо в нём ничего менять без разрешения хозяйки. Особенно модуляцию вооружения.   
_«Не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы привести оружие в хорошее рабочее состояние»._  
— Умбра, это МОЁ оружие, и я, ещё раз говорю, не разрешала тебе его изменять. Но ладно, я проверю это хорошее рабочее состояние. Если оно окажется недостаточно хорошим, у тебя будут проблемы.  
_«Что, ещё большие?»._  
Я не могла решить, злиться на него или нет. Умбра интриговал меня и в чём-то забавлял. Пусть пока живёт. Может быть, позже я пожалею об этом. А может быть, он попросту однажды убьёт меня.  
И чего я тогда лишусь? Возможности бесконечно и бесцельно нарезать круги и синусоиды по системе Ориджин?   
— Да, ещё большие. Отправлю на Равнины норгов ловить. Они знаешь какие мерзкие. Ну на верхней палубе посмотри, у меня в коллекции трофеев есть.   
_«Я смотрел. Там все мерзкие»._  
— Норги самые мерзкие. Эй, неправда, там скат миленький и мортус. И раче ещё. А будешь плохо ловить норгов, пошлю в пещеры, выдам кирку, заставлю сентирумы добывать. Или ниты... что-то из них у меня почти закончилось. Рига, что у меня закончилось, сентирумы или ниты?  
— Ниты, оператор.   
— Так-то. Страшно тебе, Умбра?  
_«Очень»._  
— Ладно, иди.   
Умбра поднялся, сошёл с платформы и встал около реплики Равнин. Я ещё некоторое время смотрела в иллюминатор, пока не поймала себя на том, что раздумываю о какой-то ерунде. Раз мозг занимается ерундой, значит, отдохнул достаточно для возвращения в заражённые руины.   
Я тоже поднялась с платформы и, как следует потянувшись всем телом, зашагала обратно к соматическому узлу. В кои-то веки бодрствовать на орбитере было интереснее, чем заниматься делом. Надо домучить эти образцы мутагенов и забыть руины лабораторных башен как страшный сон. Сны нынче что-то... один другого страшнее, и вправду. То куву добывать, то образцы вот.   
Заинтересованная внезапной мыслью, я остановилась посередине технической палубы и вернулась обратно в свою каюту. Сложивший руки на груди Умбра пристально разглядывал реплику плато.  
— Умбра, а что тебе снится?  
_«Я Декс, мне ничего не снится»._  
Ты варфрейм, подумала я про себя и покосилась на плато в попытке понять, что там разглядывал Умбра.   
— Оператор, входящие вызовы, — голографическая проекция Риги повисла над репликой плато, — И Вей Хек, и Фрод Бек запрашивают помощь тэнно в операции вторжения Корпуса на Цереру.   
Я уловила отголосок мыслей Умбры, которому помешала проекция цефалона, и подавила усмешку.   
— Соедини с Вей Хеком.   
Динамики щёлкнули статикой.  
— ТЭННОООО. Тэнно, я вас всех ненавижу!  
— Как, тебя ещё не разжаловали из советников?  
Вей Хек захлебнулся бессвязным рёвом, из которого мне удалось вычленить слова «Башня», «ферритовый сплав», «фоморские линкоры» и «инъекторы детонита».  
— Что мне твои инъекторы. Подгони образцов мутагена, тыщи полторы, тогда помогу тебе на Церере. По рукам? А, у тебя же нет рук.   
Советник завопил с новой силой. Вей Хек иначе и не разговаривал, однако забавлять его манера речи меня не переставала до сих пор. Он был бы опасным, не будь настолько предсказуемым и недальновидным в своей бессмысленной злобе. Если б фоморский флот находился в ведомстве того же Саргаса, у линкоров бы как минимум не имелось щелей в корпусе...  
— Что ты говоришь, образцов мутагена не держишь? Ну у Тэнгуса спроси, у него наверняка должны быть. Ладно, Рига, выключи связь. Побесить Вей Хека — к удаче. Поеду обратно.  
_«...»._  
— Что?  
_«Ему обязательно торчать прямо над моделью Равнин?»._

Этот заход в орокинские руины оказался не в пример плодотворнее предыдущих, но непонятно, являлось ли то следствием эффективности выбранной зоны или же банальным везением. В разных участках заброшенных исследовательских лабораторий разрасталось разное количество техноцитовой плоти, уровень мутации которой также разнился. Я ориентировалась в орокинских Башнях, астероидных базах, галеонах и крейсерах, пожалуй, лучше их собственных боевых расчётов, но в заброшенные техноцитовые лаборатории лезла только по какой-то ну совсем уж крайней нужде. Мне в них не нравилось тотально всё, и больше всего не нравилась необходимость по возвращению домой отмывать всё оружие, варфрейм и палубное покрытие, по которому тот шёл от стыковочного отсека до стенда жизнеобеспечения. Отмывал-то Рига, ясное дело, но у меня оставалось фантомное ощущение вонючей слизи.  
Я в бесчисленный раз подключила Некроса к стенду жизнеобеспечения, после чего вернулась сознанием в собственное тело. Хотелось пить, хотелось ныть, не хотелось видеть ни Некроса, ни заражённые исследовательские Башни больше никогда. Понятное дело, что я выполню поставленную перед собой задачу, но ныть всё равно хотелось. Уговаривать себя мыслить позитивно помогало слабо.   
— Рига, поехали в Оркус. Подготовь и заряди динамические скульптуры, у меня там стопка ананас валялась. Да, и почисти их как следует. Принесу орокинские реликты Эрго, авось сменит гнев на милость.   
— Не сменит, оператор, — отозвался бортовой компьютер, — ты же его знаешь. Просчитываю курс на Плутон.  
— Знаю, поэтому и надо ему что-то подарить, иначе даже разговаривать со мной не станет. Эх. Ты добычу убрал? Если по твоей вине образцы испортятся, я поеду к Джордасу и буду умолять его на коленях. Ладно, это шуточка была. Я в курсе, что ты за образцами следишь.   
— Слежу. Не могу же я тебя Джордасу отдать, он же тебя съест, — понуро ответил Рига.   
— Меня скоро орокинские руины съедят.  
Я постучала пальцами правой руки по подлокотнику. Несколькими секундами позже на корпусе установки возник оцифрованный стакан с минерализованной прохладной водой. Я ополовинила его несколькими жадными глотками и удовлетворённо вернула стакан на подлокотник.   
— Курс на Плутон просчитан, оператор.   
— Поехали.  
Я подняла стакан с подлокотника, прикрыв его другой ладонью.  
Абсолютная изоляция операторского зала обеспечивала отсутствие отвлекающих факторов, но я знала, что на обоих палубах орбитера сейчас основное освещение сменилось на дежурное, завыла сирена и включились фиолетовые сигнальные огни. Для единственного пассажира, являвшегося по совместительству владельцем и капитаном корабля, это было излишним, однако Риге почему-то нравился внутренний сигнальный функционал. Я не спорила. Впрочем, в некоторых вопросах спорить с Ригой не представляло смысла — этот противный цефалон до сих пор не разрешал мне держать на корабле ручных корявок.   
Орбитер несколько раз сильно тряхнуло; несколько капель воды из прикрытого стакана пролилось мне на костюм. Дождавшись, пока тряска стихнет, я вернула стакан обратно на подлокотник.  
— Рельсовый переход активирован, оператор. 

Для столь серьёзной боевой силы, которой являлись тэнно, тактическое снабжение требовалось соответствующее. Лотос расстаралась, и сертифицированные консульством верфи создавали и улучшали небольшие звёздные суда специального назначения. С чьей-то лёгкой руки модель получила название «Орбитер» — так их и стали именовать.   
Но мало было иметь в распоряжении звёздный корабль, надо было им управлять.  
С личностью бортового компьютера мне повезло не больше, чем ему с личностью владелицы, однако Рига являлся поистине профессионалом своего дела. Он учитывал всё, от метеоритных дождей до сканирующих орбитальных маяков и высокочувствительных сенсоров вражеских судов. Он проводил орбитер минимальным и наиболее безопасным маршрутом, не расходуя понапрасну ни ресурс пустотных щитов, ни топливо. Ремонтные доки в узлах связи никогда не пустовали, но за всё время, что я себя помню, мы вставали на ремонт всего один раз. Это был единственный раз, когда я психанула и влезла в управление орбитером поперёк Риги. Гравитационный шторм едва не раскатал корабль по поверхности Седны.   
Сумма, которую пришлось тогда отвалить за ремонт, меня впечатлила, хотя ещё больше впечатлили три месяца вынужденного бездействия. Больше я в чужую профессиональную область не лезла, и орбитер ограничивался только регулярным техобслуживанием.

— Рига, кем ты был до того, как стал цефалоном?  
— Я разве кем-то был?   
Я каждый раз надеялась, что он ответит иначе, но Рига каждый раз удивлялся. Или делал вид, что удивлялся. С искусственным голосом искусственного интеллекта не представлялось возможным сказать наверняка.  
— Не знаю, потому и спрашиваю.   
— Думаю, я всегда был бортовым компьютером. Управлять космическим кораблём — прекрасное занятие, оператор.   
В моём случае подобное тоже можно было сказать.  
Я допила воду, поставила стакан на другой подлокотник и отключилась от соматического узла. Ни тело, ни нейро-разъёмы не досаждали, что покамест меня всё ещё радовало. Следовало улучшить установку переноса давным-давно.  
На занемевших ногах, испытывая дискомфорт от восстанавливающегося кровообращения, я кое-как вышла из зала, остановилась на технической палубе и оглянулась, раздумывая, где может сейчас находиться Умбра. Моё внимание привлекло нечто неправильное у входа в медотсек. Фигурка ратуумского палача валялась на изъеденном пробивавшимися спорами палубном покрытии, изгрызенная в мочалку. Она всё равно никогда мне не нравилась.  
Я зашла в каюту — там Умбры не оказалось. В иллюминаторе, сливаясь в светящиеся линии из-за скорости рельсового передвижения, проносились космические тела.  
Умбра оказался в оружейной. Рубил тренировочный манекен, перехватывая никану с такой скоростью, что клинок в его руке аж свистел. Я шагнула внутрь отсека, привалилась спиной к закрывшейся позади меня дверной панели, залюбовалась движениями Умбры и невольно задумалась.  
Заметил меня он не сразу, хотя я не могла сказать точно, сколько времени прошло — может быть, десяток секунд, может быть, несколько минут. А когда заметил, остановился и рефлекторным движением попытался убрать катану в отсутствующие ножны. Судя по всему, Умбра тоже задумался.   
Он подошёл к магнитному стенду, возвращая на него никану, и я уловила очередной отголосок эмоций: Умбра был недоволен вторжением.   
— Галатин ты мне и вправду знатно поправил.  
_«Я знаю»._  
— Прояви почтительность, Умбра, а то — норги.  
Умбра промолчал.   
— Мы едем в Оркус, мне к Эрго Гласту надо. Если хочешь, зайди к Тэшину.   
_«Незачем»._  
Я пожала плечами и вышла из оружейной. 

Конклав никогда не вызывал у меня интереса, мне не требовалось меряться с другими тэнно. Тэшин утверждал, что только здоровое соперничество делает из человека воина, но я не считала себя ни тем, ни другим. И уж последнее, что меня интересовало — это мнение посторонних. Поэтому с Тэшином мы не сблизились.   
В тот памятный день на заснеженной вершине я сломала скипетр раззолоченных мудаков и вылила в пропасть символическую порцию кувы — последний из Декс остался без повелителя, что устраивало нас обоих.   
Убив для меня старшую королеву, Тэшин вернулся в обожаемый им конклав, а я вернулась на орбитер и тщательно вытравливала досаждающие эмоции набегами на передвижную крепость гринир. Убивающая за тебя декс дакра — это совершенно другое ощущение, нежели возникающее при удерживании точно такой же декс дакры рукой собственного варфрейма.   
Кто ж знал, что годы спустя из небытия появится другой Декс, считавшийся погибшим давным-давно?

Красота движений Умбры вызывала катарсис, но он не радовался компании. Если бы у меня был скипетр, я бы оставила Умбру с собой навсегда. А без скипетра мне с высоким шансом останется только Экскалибур уникальной модели. Я никогда не умела устанавливать отношения, у меня всё просто, я даже не прицеливаюсь: огнесмеси и реактивному молоту всё равно, на какой участок вражеского тела придётся удар.   
Я опять остановилась посередине палубы и вернулась обратно в отсек к перебирающему катаны Умбре, не зная, в какую форму облечь нужные слова.  
— Слушай, Умбра...   
Умбра слушал и ждал, но я никак не могла подобрать нужных слов, и только всё явственнее ощущала безнадёжную неуверенность в себе.  
— Короче, Умбра, ты с клинком здорово управляешься. Ты лучше Тэшина?  
_«Все Декс идентичны друг другу»._  
— Пойми меня правильно, эм... Интересно, насколько сильно разнится эффективность моего подхода к бою и вашего.  
_«Хочешь меня проверить?»._  
— Ничего я не хочу проверять, просто интересно. Если ты не против, у меня в додзё есть дуэльная зала. Без применения способностей, просто киттаг против твоей катаны.   
_«Возьмёшь модулированного Атласа, чтоб наверняка победить?»._  
Я надеялась установить какое-никакое взаимопонимание, но Умбра данную идею не поддержал. Так я и ответила:  
— Ладно, это была плохая идея.   
Сенсор двери не сработал. Я вынужденно отошла на шаг и приблизилась снова, не отказав себе в желании пнуть дверную панель ногой.   
Принесла нелёгкая Декса на орбитер. Какие они... мерзкие! Хуже норгов!  
— Рига, соедини с Тэшином.  
— Соединение отклонено, оператор.   
Мерзкие!  
— Перерассчитай курс на Ахерон. Мне надо кое-кого убить.   
В мрачных мыслях я вернулась в операторский зал. Хотелось пойти бестолково провести время в своей каюте, но не хотелось пересекаться с Умброй. Поразительно, варфрейм умудряется выживать меня из собственного корабля. Умбра вызывает у меня слишком много эмоций и невольно изменяет привычный ритм существования. Пусть пока живёт.  
Я опустилась на установку, подключилась к соматическому узлу, глубоко вздохнула и активировала систему переноса.   
— Рига, сколько дней до Плутона?  
Рига что-то ответил, но его слова уже расплывались в моём искажающемся восприятии. Сознание кололи совсем свежие воспоминания о дне, когда сканер засёк деятельность сентиентов в секторе Лит.

Мне снилась ночная городская площадь, пустая в это время суток: влажные после недавнего дождя гранитные плиты мощения, пологая гранитная же лестница, тускловатые электрические жёлтые фонари. По обоим сторонам верхнего яруса площади располагались кварталы пятиэтажных домов. В домах почти все спали, лишь в редких окнах светились разными цветами абажуры. Посередине площади находился бронзовый памятник, ныне полностью покрытый патиной.  
Я сбежала по лестнице, чувствуя в теле необычайную лёгкость. Там, за площадью, находился Ахерон.   
Поднимался туман, быстро заволакивающий низину. Окружающее меня пространство начало изменяться, раздался усиливающийся низкий гул; гранитные плиты под ногами завибрировали, словно что-то в глубине земли хотело вырваться наружу. Я взмыла вверх, над ещё не успевшей измениться застройкой модульных пятиэтажных домов, усилием сознания изменяя массу собственного тела и действующее притяжение. Меня ждал Ахерон.   
Я сконцентрировалась, синхронизируя этапы концентрации движениями рук. Освобождённое сознание взвилось вихрем, и я кружилась вместе с ним, свободная и счастливая. Торнадо раскручивалось спиралью, подхватывая и сокрушая всё на своём пути. Ахерон не нужен. Ахерон мешает. Мне нужно лететь. 

— Орбитер встал на орбиту Плутона, оператор. Щиты активированы, попыток сканирования не зафиксировано. Лисет подготовлен к вылету.   
— А. А что мы делаем на Плутоне?   
Я помялась, не в силах вспомнить, что предшествовало текущему моменту. Сообщение Риги застало меня в теле Зефир где-то на останках Ахерона, зависшего на высокой орбите. Переборки были разрушены, палубы декомпрессированы, освещение отсутствовало, только горели красные сигнальные огни и выли сирены тревоги.   
— Ты приехала сюда для деловых переговоров с Эрго Гластом, оператор.   
— Хм.  
Я вздохнула, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Как всегда после затяжного переноса, было очень тяжело прийти в себя.  
— Подгони лисет... куда-нибудь.

Я кое-как вернула Зефир на стенд жизнеобеспечения и отсоединилась сознанием от варфрейма, погрузившись в собственные размышления. Наконец вернувшись мыслями в настоящее, я приказала Риге подготовить стандартный набор. Эмбер, игнис, эмболист, киттаг. Меня не волновало, что Эмбер являлась одним из наиболее слабых фреймов — она мне очень нравилась визуально, и я предпочитала при возможности использовать именно это тело.  
— Оператор, Умбра запрашивает аудиенцию.  
— Активируй охранные протоколы, впусти.  
Умбра зашёл в зал, оружия при нём не было. Он проигнорировал выдвинувшиеся из потолочных панелей автоматические турели, наводящиеся в соответствии с его перемещением, и остановился перед возвышением, на котором стояла установка соматического переноса.   
_«Турели, серьёзно? И ты думаешь, что если Декс решит кого-то убить, пулемёты того спасут?»._  
— Я думаю, что один Декс сейчас договорится до норгов.  
_«Эта шутка мне уже наскучила»._  
— А мне нет. Ты варфрейм, Умбра, хочешь того или нет. Если я пожелаю, ты будешь хоть ловить норгов, хоть ебать Тил Регора.   
_«Я не варфрейм»._  
Для того, чтобы чувствовать его эмоции, не приходилось напрягаться — Умбра полыхал ненавистью. Он ничего не мог сделать — корпус соматического узла был опущен, а прицельные системы охранных турелей контролировал Рига.  
— Связался с Орокин, чего ещё ты хотел? Ты посмотри, что стало со всеми, кто имел к ним отношение. Архимеды и наёмники погибли или превращены в искусственные интеллекты. Дети использовались в качестве доноров для поддержания искусственного бессмертия. Оро...  
_«Хватит»._  
Я замолчала. Хватит так хватит.   
Всегда можно было перепрошить Умбру, лишив его разума и превратив в рядовую модель. Я не хотела, я так не хотела прибегать к этому варианту.  
Умбра, в свою очередь, также молчал, явно собираясь с мыслями. Я улавливала отголоски тщательно скрываемых эмоций. Ненависть, нежелание принятия, гнев. Я с радостью помогла бы ему, но не знала, как и чем.   
— Я не могу реверсировать ход заражения, Умбра.  
_«Я знаю»._  
— Я бы пригласила тебя остаться жить со мной и с Ригой, но ты ненадёжен. Я не чувствую себя в безопасности рядом с тобой.   
_«Правильно делаешь»._  
— Ну и зачем пришёл-то тогда?  
_«Поговорить»._  
Я боролась с мстительным желанием навести на него все турели и заставить сесть.  
— Давай поговорим.  
_«Я Декс»._  
Ты варфрейм, идиот. Ты мутированный техноцитовым вирусом человек, чудом сохранивший собственные сознание и память. Твоя задача — не отсвечивать, пока оператор выжимает возможности твоего мутированного тела на полную катушку.   
— Очень приятно, Декс. Я — облучённая выжившая с «Заримана десять-ноль». Я убила своих родителей, некоторых из своих друзей, часть экипажа, часть пассажиров.   
_«Я убил своего сына»._  
— Поздр... в смысле, сожалею. Это ужасно. Ты плохой отец, Умбра.   
_«Из тебя дочь тоже так себе»._  
— Угу, даже Лотос сбежала. Тем не менее, Умбра, мы оба пострадали от рук раззолоченных мудаков, и где они теперь?  
_«Баллас всё ещё жив»._  
— И Лотос всё ещё жива. Откуда вообще выполз этот синекожий... — я проглотила вертящееся на языке определение. — Становится всё чудесатее и чудесатее. Давай не будем снова обсуждать проект солнечного рельса системы Тау, Балласа, Ханхо, Маргулис и прочий пиздец. Меня все они одинаково бесят.  
Умбра резонно не ответил.  
Был ли то шаг к сближению или же характерная для текущего состояния Умбры рефлексия? Что чувствует человек, превращённый в искусственный интеллект или варфрейм? Или... тэнно?  
Я убрала защитный контур установки и, опёршись на подлокотники, уселась поудобнее и потёрла рукой глаза. Из прорезей в накладке кресла тянулись подключённые в позвоночные гнёзда мягкие провода.  
Умбра не двинулся с места.  
Здесь так одиноко, Умбра. Я даже не знала, насколько здесь одиноко. А потом из ниоткуда появился ты и разрушил мой добровольно изолированный мир.  
Вслух я этого, разумеется, не сказала.  
— И чего ты в итоге от меня хочешь? Я тебе уже предложила ранее, как Дексу, остаться с Тэшином в конклаве, ты отказался. Теперь ты стоишь перед оператором варфреймов и ноешь, что ты не варфрейм.   
_«Термин "Декс" не склоняется»._  
— Хорошо, а хочешь-то ты от меня чего?  
_«Я уже ответил на этот вопрос»._  
Я глубоко вздохнула, вдыхая рециркулированный воздух. Тщательно выверенные температура, уровень влажности и химический состав были выверены под мои личные потребности.  
— Рига, я тебя люблю.  
— Я тебя тоже люблю, оператор. Но Древних выпускать не дам.  
— Умбра, он запрещает мне держать на орбитере корявок.  
_«Я его понимаю»._  
— Злые вы, уйду я от вас. Рига, что там с Эмбер?  
— Снаряжение подготовлено.   
_«Что за додзё, про которое ты говорила?»._  
— Домик для нашего клана. Маленький, но какой уж есть. Клан, правда, ныне заморожен. Все тэнно, кроме меня... неактивны.  
_«Мертвы?»._  
Я помолчала, вспоминая весёлое время.   
— Нет, просто спят. Меня расстраивает наш разговор, Умбра. Я поеду к Эрго Гласту, постарайся не уничтожить за это время мой корабль и не выкинуть кубру в шлюз. Она тупая и мерзкая, но Соду доделают только через пару дней.  
_«Я эту кубру уже выкинул»._  
— Так вот почему её нигде нет. Погоди, что? Умбра!!!  
_«Она же тебе не нравилась»._  
Священное небо, вот как с ним можно вести дела?!  
— Рига, подготовь на второй платформе мантис. А ты, Умбра, отправишься со мной и будешь делать вид, что ты неразговорчивый тэнно. Объясняйся с Тэшином как хочешь, я хочу посмотреть на ваш бой. Скажем... до четырёх побед. Люблю подобное зрелище — сил нет.  
_«Я тебя могу научить технике ближнего боя»._  
— Я предпочитаю тот ближний бой, который техники не требует. Ты никогда не видел обезумевшую суку с реактивным молотом, а?  
_«Никогда»._  
— Твоё счастье. Иди за своей катаной, как там её.   
Умбра развернулся и вышел из зала, на пару секунд задержавшись перед третьей парой крылатых аятаней. Мне хотелось думать, что он хотел их погладить, но на самом деле он наверняка попросту заметил неровно установленные пьедесталы. Они действительно выбивались из общего ряда. Мой косяк.   
Куплю в Оркусе себе кофе со взбитыми сливками. И... да. Дексы с катанами. Два Декса с катанами. Мммм.  
Я закрыла глаза и переместилась сознанием в тело Эмбер, привычно отсоединяя варфрейм от стенда жизнеобеспечения, и с наслаждением потягиваясь. Рига подготовил оружие, мне оставалось только снять его с установленного в начале отсека магнитного стенда.   
В стыковочном отсеке я наткнулась на Умбру, рассматривающего мантис. Умбра надел свой знаковый шарф.  
— Ты победишь Тэшина?  
_«Тебе хочется, чтобы я победил Тэшина?»._  
— Неа, мне просто хочется посмотреть на красоту.   
_«В чём заключается красота?»._  
Я подвела Эмбер к Умбре — Эмбер оказалась ниже почти на голову. В продувавшимся сухим воздухом стыковочном отсеке раздавалось поскрипывание корпуса орбитера, металлическое лязгание поднятых погрузчиков. Одна из ламп освещения, явно вышедшая из строя, ритмично мигала.   
— Тебе доводилось созерцать что-нибудь настолько идеальное, чтобы прямо дух захватывало?  
_«Нет»._  
— А мне доводилось: это Сарин против сто двадцатых тяжёлых гринир. Или Декс в боевом режиме.  
_«Понял»._  
— Встретимся на центральной площади, в узлах связи свободные посадочные места могут находиться на разных платформах.


	3. Chapter 3

Умбра более не предпринимал попыток меня убить, и либо уже не имел соответствующих мыслей, либо я таковых более не улавливала. Из этого не следовало, что можно было расслабляться в его присутствии. Пусть у меня и не имелось никакой цели в жизни, всё равно не хотелось умирать.   
Находившись в исправно работающем соматическом узле, психически стабильный оператор мог свободно как подключаться к своему голему и его органам восприятия, так и отключаться от них. Варфрейм мог быть разрушен, мог быть захвачен каким-нибудь там Аладом, однако потери оператора на этом составят разве что одного из големов — объект дорогостоящий, но не незаменимый. И даже от того же Алада, при желании, голема можно вытащить без критических проблем, как показала моя практика. Напоролась в своё время на Зануку-охотника во время серьёзного пустотного разлома на крейсере. Это был неприятный опыт.  
Невольно восстановив в памяти обстоятельства той миссии, я метнулась сознанием в информационную сеть системы навигации, проверяя, стоит ли какая-либо из активных боевых операций моего внимания. Ничего стоящего не оказалось, и я вернулась обратно к размышлениям.  
Уничтожение варфреймов не устранит представляемой ими угрозы. Единственное, что даст результат — физическое уничтожение оператора. Это знала Лотос, это знал Баллас, это знал Ханхо. Любое из этих имён автоматически вынуждало искать подвох в происходящем и быть трижды начеку. Умбра был связан с Балласом, и, тем самым, связан со всеми ними.   
Меня мучил отвратительно резонный вопрос: не могло ли всё это быть одним большим планом, тщательно подготовленным и претворённым в жизнь? Конечно, я позарюсь на видный и сильный фрейм; конечно, он заинтригует меня и я сделаю всё, чтобы получить его в свою коллекцию. А затем ему будет достаточно одного движения, чтобы сломать мне шею.  
Ханхо в своё время сделал ошибку, поставив на Тень. Тот нытик не столько ненавидел сам факт существования тэнно, сколько хотел упоённо мучиться от собственной рефлексии. Сталкер превратился в жалкую тень Экскалибура, по чьему подобию создавался, и Умбра тоже отличался от прототипа: в отличие от Экскалибура, Умбра обладал собственным сознанием. И он наверняка был осведомлён насчёт существования Тени. Чтобы не совершить аналогичных ошибок, надо как минимум их знать.  
А могло всё одним большим планом и не быть. Вдруг всё действительно так, как оно есть? Ну а вдруг?  
Да нет, фигня какая-то.   
И хуже всего воспринимался тот факт, что Умбра принёс в мою жизнь нечто странное, словно давно утерянное. Время от времени мне хотелось вцепиться в него обеими руками и не отпускать больше никогда, но именно это, скорее всего, и подписало бы мне приговор.   
Ориентироваться было не на что — после предательства Лотос и раскрытой подлости Балласа больше в этом мире уже никто ничего не мог гарантировать. Очевидный факт говорил сам за себя: вне операторского зала ослаблять защиту даже у себя на орбитере не следовало.

Я отключилась сознанием от соматического узла, возвращаясь в своё тело, и мрачно окинула взглядом операторский зал. Мне всё ещё было не по себе. Длительный забег в руины лабораторий Орокин оказался тяжелее, чем я думала.  
Среагировав на изменение сигнала, рядом привычно повисла голограмма Риги.  
— Некрос полностью восстановлен, поляризация ланки завершена, поляризация...  
Я жестом попросила его замолчать.  
— Поехали на Землю, Рига. Хочу подышать воздухом.

Жилые районы Сетуса располагались на его окраинах. Сердцем поселения был гудящий, вонючий, людный базар, спроектированный по принципу расходящихся кругов. Вдоль ведущей с причала дороги покупателей ориентировали вбитые в каменные ступени колья с прибитыми к ним вертикальными деревянными табличками, рекламировавшими торговцев.  
Здесь продавали дичь и рыбу Равнин, керамику, холодное оружие, пряности, плоды, сырьё, ткани, руду и драгоценные камни, живых мелких зверюшек как экзотику для богатых домов. И, конечно, мясо Башни в любых его вариациях.   
Рынок свободного Сетуса жил вне зависимости от времени суток. И днём и ночью торговцы зазывали прибывавших из всех уголков системы Ориджин клиентов в свои шатры, пластовали мясо Башни, поджаривали его на углях, наперебой расхваливали свои товар и услуги. Их выкрики тонули в общем городском шуме и бесконечном гуле бесконечной толпы. Деревянные помостки гудели и скрипели под бесчисленным количеством ног. Натянутая грубая ткань, призванная защищать базар от палящего солнца и дождя, только создавала лишнюю преграду для естественного проветривания. Как следствие, базар Сетуса пах повсеместно жарящимся мясом Башни, неизбежно портящимися рыбой со всё тем же мясом и экскрементами запертых в клетках квакк с кондроками. Вонь впитывалась в доски и ткань шатров, оставаясь в Сетусе навечно.   
Я не любила это поселение, но Равнины являлись единственным, что пришло мне в голову при желании сменить обстановку надоевших хуже горькой редьки руин орокинских башен.

Высадившись на причал Мер-Са, я уныло брела через рассветный Сетус. Мельтешащие зазывалы не хватали меня за руки и не совали в лицо товар только по той причине, что я была Октавией, а варфреймов здесь сторонились. Грубые, примитивные сооружения остронцев, может быть, и являлись достаточно прочными для людей, но не рассчитывались на размеры и вес техноцитовых големов. Достаточно было одного неуклюжего Рино, чтобы попытавшийся его заинтересовать продавец гончарных изделий лишился всего своего товара и шатра впридачу.  
Тем не менее, наводя изрядный беспорядок, на рыночных площадях сновали и варфреймы. Тэнно приносили остронцам больше выгоды, чем убытка.

На рассвете и закате количество варфреймов в Сетусе стабильно увеличивалось. На Равнинах всегда находилось чем заняться: активизирующихся ночью фантомов и рыб сменяли проводимые только при свете солнца операции гринирского таск-подразделения.  
И пусть на смене времени суток отлично клевали шарраки и ловились каркины, мало кого интересовали эти симпатичные, изящные хищные рыбы и мясистые раки. Меня они тоже интересовали довольно мало, но душа жаждала свежего воздуха, а главное — возможности отвлечься. Поэтому я забросила вершу ещё с вечера и теперь очень хотела узнать, поймались ли туда каркины.

Рассвет только занимался, однако Конзу уже был на ногах. Синяки под его выпученными из-за болезни глазами месяц от месяца становились только глубже, да и сам старейшина не молодел. Я смирно подождала, пока он объяснит сторонней группе тэнно детали миссии, в бесчисленный раз оглядывая аскетический, некрашеный шатёр, выполнявший функции штаба — скамейка Конзу, стол с развёрнутой на нём размеченной картой Равнин, да два сундука. Лежащий на земляном полу ковёр был вытерт ногами варфреймов до ниток основы.   
Наконец опиравшийся на посох Конзу смерил мою Октавию усталым взглядом, в котором явственно читалось недовольство.  
— Я думал, ты справишься с задачей.  
— Контейнер не открылся, — буркнула я. — Не знаю, почему. Я пробовала его кислотой протравить, но они чем-то обработали металл. Я с собой теперь реактивный миномёт взяла, взорву его просто.  
Вид старейшины однозначно указывал на то, что идея подрывать сейф вместе со всем его содержимым тому категорически не нравится. Я приготовилась выслушать очередную порцию упрёков, но Конзу только задумчиво пожевал губу да постучал своим посохом по полу.  
— В общем, так. На гору Нанг интенсивно транспортируют карьерную технику. Летают и летают. Иди лучше со своим миномётом туда. Нет, их техника нам тут не нужна, — Конзу торопливо предупредил мой вопрос. — И гринир нам тут не нужны в ещё большей степени.   
Он проводил взглядом идущего в сторону базара Локи, держащего перед собой на руках огромного глаппида, из-за размера свешивающегося по обе стороны от фрейма. За Локи, вереща и подталкивая друг друга, бежала группа остронских детей.   
Я формально попрощалась с Конзу и направилась к ведущему на Равнины шлюзу. Остронцы активно сворачивали головы вслед фрейму с глаппидом и шушукались. 

Я покопалась в верше, достала оттуда первого попавшегося рака и подняла его на уровень отсутствующих глаз фрейма, надёжно удерживая пальцами за панцирь.   
— Живой Декс в моём арсенале, это же мечта.  
Каркины активно сопротивлялись, щипались клешнями и топырили хвосты. Они совершенно не хотели сначала вытаскиваться из верши, затем запихиваться в стазисную переноску. Закидав в неё мелочёвку и кое-как управившись с особо большим раком, я захлопнула и заблокировала крышку переноски. Проверенная на предмет рваной сетки верша была заброшена обратно в океан, трос замаскирован в камнях, и я наконец-то села своей Октавией на прибрежный валун. Впервые за это утро.  
— Ну и что мне теперь с этой мечтой делать?  
Сканер показал приближающуюся разведгруппу гринир. Гринир неизменно деловито прочёсывали Равнины вдоль и поперёк, равно пешими и авиасилами, но активные радары на их вооружении явно не состояли. Поэтому они старательно заглядывали за каждый камень и запускали сигнальные ракеты при виде каждой подозрительной тени.   
Сколь бы ни была эта Империя в прямом смысле слова гнила, одного у гринир отнять возможным не представлялось: методичного и оперативного действия. Генералы ставили на объекте флажок захвата, и по солнечным рельсам устремлялись массивные галеоны. Нашествие тяжелобронированных, вооружённых до зубов клонов отбросить было проблематично даже наёмной армии Корпуса, что уж говорить про мирных остронских торговцев, жиревших на халявном мясе Башни и гревшихся под равнинным солнцем у своих круглых окраинных домов.   
Я активировала вызов архвинга, закрепила установку итзаля на фрейме, подхватила стазисный контейнер с раками и оттолкнулась от земли. Вслед мне раздались отрывистые команды и стрёкот ручного пулемёта.   
Не то чтобы я не могла убить патрульных — просто до горы Нанг от океана вёл слишком уж далёкий путь

Вернулась в Сетус я ближе к полудню. Вернее, впилилась в шлюзовые двери на своём итзале, не совладав с управлением. Октавия упала, удачно приземлившись на ноги, благо падать было невысоко, и степенным шагом зашла в открывшийся шлюз, на ходу децифровывая итзаль.   
От шлюза до шатра Конзу было рукой подать. На ступенях, спускавшихся от шлюза к Сетусу, лениво расселись варфреймы, явно чего-то ожидающие. Вскоре стало ясно, чего — у входа в штабной шатёр стояла Сайя, решительно преграждавшая путь внутрь. Немолодая, некрасивая женщина в мешковатой одежде любила Конзу и заботилась о нём, вставая даже на пути тэнно. Я не могла её не уважать.  
— Сваздо-ла, сура.  
— Лок хеб, Сайя. Хорошо, что я тебя застала, я каркин наловила, куда их тебе завернуть?  
— Ооо, сура, опять ты нас балуешь! Каркины — это хорошо. Конзу обедает, не мешай ему.  
— Я не буду. Я пока зайду тогда к Перьям.   
Оставив Сайю охранять обеденный покой её избранника, я направилась вдаль от галдящего базара, не без удовольствия проходя по относительно спокойным закоулкам окраин Сетуса. 

Представительство Перьев бросалось в глаза настолько же отчётливо, насколько шатёр бойкого остронского торговца. В отличие от торговца, бросалось не шумом и суетливостью, а полной этому противоположностью: на площадке, рядом с вытесанной в толще скалы дверью, молча и неподвижно стояли варфреймы. Выбрав свободное место и убедившись в достаточном для манёвра пространстве, я мысленным усилием перенесла своё физическое тело из соматического узла к Октавии, материализуясь рядом с фреймом. Лишённая подключения Октавия замерла, как и остальные големы.   
Перья требовали, чтобы их священное пространство не оскверняли материальные оболочки.  
Я подошла к каменной двери; створки той с характерным трением разъехались в стороны, и по обе стороны дверных пазов рассеялись облачка серой пыли.   
Небольшой зал располагался в естественной пещере, довольно влажной, несмотря на рециркуляторы воздуха. Потолок формировали натянутые холсты красно-коричневой ткани, похожие на те, что были на рынке, и с натянутых там же тросов свисали ярко освещающие пространство остронские светильники.   
У тупикового торца стены располагались аккуратные ряды вытесанных из камня столов, стеллажей и стендов с предлагаемыми Перьями арканами и усилителями энергии Бездны с комплектующими. Вдоль стен стояли манекены со специально спроектированными для тэнно доспехами.   
Местным представительством Перьев заведовал неизменно одетый в тяжёлый доспех Онкко, исправно действующий мне на нервы чудовищно неестественным способом составления предложений. Контактировать с ним было тяжело, но Перья являлись единственными специалистами по энергии Бездны. А Онкко Первый, как он классифицировал себя по их внутренней системе, являлся единственным специалистом, способным отвадить даже заинтересованного покупателя.   
Поэтому тэнно, за редким исключением, в его пещере дольше необходимого не задерживались. Оставляя своих варфреймов за порогом, операторы с разной степенью активности примеряли доспехи и рассматривали товар. Часть из них толклась у основного стола, служившего заодно Онкко прилавком.   
Сам же опёршийся на собственный стол Онкко, значительно возвышавшийся над группой подростков, в выспренных выражениях объяснял очередной незадачливой жертве отличия между разными моделями запястных креплений усилителей. У меня создалось впечатление, что оператор взял крепление наугад, лишь бы Онкко замолчал. Онкко не молчал никогда:  
— Следствие за следствием приводит к итогу, подводящемуся развитием твоей воли.   
Из-за закрывающего лицо шлема голос у того был с каким-то металлическим отзвуком.  
Я пристроилась в хвост небольшой очереди и бесцельно уставилась в голый камень торца стены. Очередь продвигалась достаточно быстро, и вскоре я, старательно пропуская мимо ушей металлический бред Онкко, оцифровала и подхватила двумя руками стазисный контейнер, опуская его на поверхность стола. В контейнере находились несколько десятков непонятных кусков сентиентского происхождения, отодранные у их бывших владельцев.  
Слушать Онкко и без того было тошно, а нынче из-за Умбры я совсем находилась не в духе. От желания узнать подробнее про новейшую модель каркаса для усилителя и премиальные арканы класса «магус» пришлось отказаться — я ограничилась тем, что сдала Онкко сентиентские куски и получила взамен чертёж желаемой призмы.  
Вернувшись к Октавии, я не без труда очистила свои мысли от процесса обрабатывания полученной из скомканного посещения Перьев информации и перенесла тело обратно в соматический узел, возвращаясь туда же сознанием.   
На подлокотнике установки стоял стакан прохладной, свежей, прекрасной воды. Я осторожно отпила воду, стандартной ментальной практикой уравновесила душевное состояние, откинулась обратно на спинку установки и вновь перенеслась в Октавию.  
Конзу, наверное, уже должен был доесть свой обед. Мне следовало отчитаться ему о проделанной работе, а затем найти Сайю и поделиться с ней раками.   
У подножия скалистого спуска, после которого начинались жилые массивы Сетуса, меня ожидала Сайя. Она держала на небольшой деревянной тарелочке исходившее паром нечто, плотно завёрнутое в большой мясистый лист местного растения.   
— Сура!  
— Что это у тебя такое? — поинтересовалась я. Местную еду я покамест знала плохо, за исключением фруктов.  
— Это шавефи. Это еда. Пойдём сюда, — она показала на ступени ближайшего дома и направилась в его сторону, оглядываясь по пути и убеждаясь, что я за ней иду. — Это для тебя еда.  
Плодовые деревца, высаженные у дома, зачахли; повсюду были нагромождены однообразные свёртки, ящики и горшки. Двери остронцев не имели замков, так что представлялось проблемой сказать, находился ли кто-нибудь внутри.   
Я поставила Октавию рядом с домом и повторно переместила собственное тело в Сетус, преодолевая привычный диссонанс из-за несоответствия зрительного восприятия. Сайя, бывшая по плечо моему голему, теперь стала на голову выше меня.   
Жильцы дома, наверное, были на базаре. Во всяком случае, из дома никто не выглянул и нас не прогнал.  
— Ты такая маленькая, сура, и так много для нас делаешь! Ешь.   
Сайя протянула мне тарелочку. Я готовно приняла горячее угощение обеими руками, укусила плотно набитый начинкой лист. Внутри оказалось нечто, похожее на смесь овощей с мясом.  
— Вкусно!   
— Конечно, вкусно. Онкко шавефи очень любил, я часто...  
— Ты не знаешь, доступ в пещеру у руин на склоне открыт нынче? — перебила я её, желая повернуть разговор из нежелательного русла, — в последний раз там гринирцы окопались и перекрыли намертво вход.   
— Аа, сура, знаю. Закрыт. В Двух Рогах есть зато. Я слышала, тэн-но обсуждали. А Педлек, ты слышала, что Педлек сделал? Он нашёл где-то...  
Под болтовню Сайи я управилась с едой и обтёрла руки об фалды своего костюма.  
— Ух спасибо! Пойдём, я отчитаюсь Конзу и дам тебе раков.  
— Они у тебя в ста-зисе? А то сегодня днём жарко.  
— Ага. Свеженькие.  
Чувствуя себя сытой и довольной, я вернулась в Октавию и пошла вслед за Сайей на площадь. 

Прилетев наконец на орбитер, я поставила Октавию на стенд жизнеобеспечения и с удовлетворённым из-за выполненной работы вздохом отключила связь и нейро-соединение.   
Стакан с подлокотника никуда не делся.   
— Рига, разбери, что я там принесла. Рыб перемести в стазис к имеющимся. Самоцветы — в очистку.  
— Конечно.   
Я смотрела на стакан некоторое время, находясь мыслями совсем в другой области. Осознав, что задумалась, я тут же поняла, что не могу вспомнить, какая тема занимала мои мысли.  
Ладно, это не имело значения. Важно было другое: из-за сегодняшнего посещения Онкко я вспомнила довольно важную вещь.

Мы с Умброй склонились над инкубационным сегментом, ныне закрытым куполообразным защитным кожухом. Там, на мягкой синтетической подстилке, под установкой жизнеобеспечения восстанавливалась после стазисного сохранения моя вторая кавата.  
Сода, адарза, являлась агрессивным боевым компаньоном, потому я предпочитала именно её — и, кроме того, я находила Соду очень красивой каватой. Принадлежавшая к породе смит Мельта, в свою очередь, не была приспособлена для непосредственного ведения боевых действий. Я вспомнила о её существовании в собственном арсенале лишь когда Онкко упомянул равнинных светлячков в качестве компонента для создания призмы усилителя.   
— По идее, не должна кусаться. Если и смита на тебя кинется, значит, новая перепрошивка и новые данные для консульства.   
_«А что смита?»_.  
— Смиты мирные. Ты мясо взял?  
Умбра продемонстрировал мне увесистый шмат мяса Башни.  
— Они обладают уникальной способностью увеличивать удачу владельца. В бою никакие, но идёшь так, хватаешь светлячка — бац, и у тебя чудесным образом оказался не один светлячок в ладони, а два. А Сода хуяк, хуяк, и у тебя в ладони один светлячок, зато всё в округе надвое порвано.  
Умбра задумчиво помял ладонями мясо.   
Наконец индикатор стабилизации загорелся зелёными огоньками готовности. Я подтвердила действие; защитный кожух инкубационной установки сложился, уходя внутрь сегмента.   
Невзрачная Мельта поднялась на лапы, индифферентно потянулась, зевнула и подошла для поглажки. Любвеобильности в Мельте было много, поэтому она едва не сбила меня с ног, неудачно и болезненно ткнувшись лбом в торс. Умбра подхватил меня одной рукой, помогая восстановить равновесие. Мельта урчала и настойчиво тёрлась головой об мой жакет, требуя внимания.   
Некоторое время я исправно чесала вертящуюся так и этак кавату, после чего удовлетворённая Мельта соизволила обратить внимание на Умбру. Вернее, не столько на Умбру, сколько на кусок мяса в его руке. Умбра незамедлительно протянул ей мясо, и Мельта, схватив кусок зубами, вернулась обратно на подстилку инкубатора.  
Я ещё некоторое время постояла над сегментом, рассматривая расправляющегося с мясом питомца, и вскоре сама не заметила, как погрузилась в размышления о насущном.   
Череду мыслей бесцеремонно прервал Рига, оповещающий о получении официального ответа Последовательности Перрина на мой запрос.   
Долго же вольные торговцы его рассматривали. Весь Корпус представлял собой бюрократию внутри бюрократии, и по этой причине я люто ненавидела иметь с ними дело. То ли дело Империя Гринир, там всё просто — кто сильнее, тот и прав. Орут, ненавидят, выпендриваются, но платят исправно и без проволочек. А у этих... там заполни, тут подпишись, тут подтверди внесённые в договор изменения, тут учти компенсационный вычет.  
Я поискала взглядом, куда бы сесть, и опустилась на ближайший выступ в нижней части переборки.   
— Покажи.  
Рига оцифровал передо мной панель управления с голографическим дисплеем. Я активировала раздел входящих сообщений и открыла меморандум Перрина, содержащее выраженное сухим канцелярским языком уведомление о невозможности возобновления со мной деловых отношений. Документ был подписан действующим президентом, Эрго Гластом.   
Я гневно сплюнула в сторону Мельты.   
— Мало дала, похоже.   
— Нет, оператор, они просто жадные. Ммм... поступило входящее сообщение.  
Я закрыла меморандум Перрина и не без скептицизма уставилась на новое письмо, отправителем которого значился всё тот же Эрго Гласт.  
— А это уже неофициальное. Ну-ка...   
— Что там, оператор?  
— Пишет, что совет директоров решительно против, что я дискредитировала себя работой на Меридиан и Арбитров, что в связи с активными вторжениями и действиями картеля у них сложная ситуация, денег нет, ничего нет... Денег нет! Ха! У Корпуса денег нет, это какая-то шуточка, видимо.  
Я отвлеклась от письма, откинулась спиной на переборку и поёрзала по ней, затем снова вернулась к чтению.  
— Как я и думала. Хочет денег и материалов. Денег у них нет... Совести у них нет!  
— Подготавливать перелёт?   
— Не, наоборот, остаёмся на Земле. Что там у нас со временем на Равнинах? Кстати, а куда делся Умбра?  
— На Равнинах утро, оператор. Умбра на мостике развлекается перехватом связи «Пацифики».

Кости сентиентов напоминали на ощупь тот странный камень, что кажется тёплым и поддающимся нажатию пальцев. Точнее, это я назвала столь странные элементы костями, а уж чем они являлись на самом деле — сказать мог разве что Ханхо, но кто ж его будет спрашивать.  
Я сидела на полу в операторском зале и сортировала находящуюся передо мной груду останков сентиентов, откладывая «кости» налево, а «органы» направо. Останки не имели запаха и не оставляли абсолютно никаких физических следов, несмотря на собственную неоднородную структуру тканей. Несоответствие сенсорных ощущений ожиданиям удивляло и в чём-то забавляло.   
Голограмма Риги висела за моим правым плечом, исправно сканируя и сохраняя информацию об образцах, после чего оцифровывая те и перемещая в стазисное хранилище. Особых условий хранения останки сентиентов, судя по двуручной Войне, не требовали, но разумная предосторожность никогда ещё никому не вредила.   
Куву я тоже хранила в стазисе — от греха подальше.  
Я брезгливо подняла двумя пальцами нечто серо-зелёное, желеобразное, вязкое, удерживающееся на плотных и плоских красноватых хрящах. По ощущениям _это_ было мокрым, но никакой влаги из желе не выделялось.   
Я потыкала орган пальцами другой руки, повозила его по полу, помяла, убедилась, что он не оставляет никаких следов, и кинула направо.   
— Не понимаю, вот оно ж на ощупь влажное, почему оно не... почему оно не влажное?  
Рига буквально на долю секунды включил сканирующий элемент, затем сходу оцифровал орган. Очевидно, информации о таком образце у него уже имелось достаточно.   
— Структура сентиентов, оператор.  
Я снова запустила руку в груду останков, выудив обломок толстой красной кости, разветвляющейся рогаткой на конце. На поверхности кости проявлялись и бледнели изгибающиеся лазурные линии, почему-то не утратившие своей активности после смерти носителя.   
— А, эта с того пидораса.   
Обломок мог послужить хорошим украшением интерьера. Я положила его отдельно.  
— Оператор в последнее время уделяет слишком много внимания пидорасам, — удручённо заметил Рига, изучая обломок.  
— Неправда.  
— Правда.  
— Неправда, — я потянулась за следующим образцом.  
— Правда.  
Я бросила вытянутый из кучи очередной кусок кости через правое плечо, намереваясь попасть им сквозь голограмму. Бортовой компьютер возмутился подобным к себе отношением, после чего запричитал.   
Я вернулась к перебиранию кусков сентиентов, ощущая нарастающее чувство вины.  
— Рига, прекрати. Ну хорошо, я и вправду увлеклась, довольно тебе этого? После тех заражённых лабораторий...  
Бросив очередную кость налево, я напряжённо провела ладонью по своим волосам, автоматически помассировав тыльную часть шеи.  
— Это ж кошмар, Рига, месяц по уши в вонючем дерьме. Ненавижу. Исследование гемы я завершила, работа выполнена, всё. Хочется отдохнуть от закрытых пространств.   
— Теперь пидорасы, скаты и ниты, да?  
— Да, — буркнула я, поднимая на уровень глаз нечто, похожее на участок мышечных волокон. Волокна были какого-то сероватого, грязно-зелёного цвета. Как и положено расслабленной мышце, они мягко и противно обвисали в ладони. — Какая мерзость.   
Я бросила образец направо и поднялась, пытаясь вытереть об фалды костюма фантомные слизь и кровь с ладоней. Ладони оставались чистыми, и этот факт вступал в прямое противоречие с сознанием.  
— Потом доделаю. Спасибо, Рига.  
— Рад служить, оператор.  
— Неправда.  
— Правда.  
— Правда.  
— Вот и хорошо!  
Бортовой компьютер на примитивный цикл не попался. Пытаясь скрыть улыбку, я подхватила обломок толстой красной кости с лазурными узорами и направилась к выходу из зала.   
Дверная панель открылась и я шагнула на техническую палубу, едва не наступив на Мельту.   
Кавата мигом подскочила, боднула меня головой в солнечное сплетение и завертелась, явно желая вытереться об меня обеими боками. Я же из-за её нежностей едва удержалась на ногах. Эти зверюги даже по сравнению с фреймом казались достаточно большими, а мне и вовсе были по грудь. 

Куда бы поставить эту кость? Вдоль переборок и стен технической палубы жила всякая всячина: неразобранные корзины с плодами долин, разномастные декоративные растения, даже таз с неведомым остронским синим песком, ныне плотно закрытый. Мельта поначалу успела сунуть в таз свой нос и разбросала песок по палубному покрытию. Рига был на тот момент обижен, поэтому Мельта и Умбра успешно разнесли песок по всему орбитеру. Убирать пришлось всё тому же Риге, — подумала я, заходя в каюту.  
Там оказался Умбра. Стоял напротив аквариума, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел на рыб. Прошмыгнувшая вперёд Мельта принялась гладиться об его ноги. Умбра наклонил голову, посмотрел на кавату и уставился обратно на аквариум.  
— Чего?  
_«Мерзкие»_.  
— Угу.  
Я подошла, опёрлась руками на массивную подставку для реплики плато и кое-как уселась на её краешек. В стенном аквариуме плавало десять мясо-розовых норгов. По их... лицам... казалось, что они видели изначальный ужас этого Бытия. И с тех пор они такие.  
_«Примерно так, да»_.  
— Не читай мои мысли.  
_«Ты фонишь»_.  
Не зная, что ответить, я фыркнула и спрыгнула с платформы, принявшись чесать кавату. Та развалилась на полу и охотно подставляла под руку голову.  
Жизнь с Умброй становилась всё сложнее и сложнее. Или же, напротив, легче — зависело от того, под каким углом данную тему рассматривать.  
_«Сегодня снова поедешь на Равнины?»_.  
— Ещё не решила. Для Эрго я всё подготовила, от пидорасов покамест утомилась, но надо рудить ниты. На резню Симариса поеду, наверное, мне мадурайские линзы для усилителя зарядить надо.  
_«Надо добывать ниты, поэтому поеду заряжать линзы»_.  
— Умбра!!  
_«Молчу»_.  
Я продолжила возиться с каватой. Со стороны реплики плато доносились воссозданные звуки природы. В аквариуме размеренно плавали отвратительные норги.   
Не знаю, зачем я их туда засунула. Захотелось. Слишком много разговоров о норгах было в последнее время. Какие же они мерзкие, и вправду.  
— Рига, есть что интересное на сигналах тревоги?  
— Корпус платит за разведданные с «Кассини», Кресса Тэл просит спасти очередную команду каворцев с...   
— А интересное-то есть? — перебила я его.  
— Интересного нет.   
Я вздохнула, взглянула на норгов, взглянула на Умбру.  
— Умбра, я хочу тебя как Декса.  
_«Термин "Декс" не склоняется»_.  
— Ты это уже говорил. Иди в оружейную, порадуй мне глаз.  
Помедливший Умбра послушно прошёл мимо меня на палубу. Я оставила Мельту в покое и направилась за ним.

В оружейном отсеке Умбра явно чувствовал себя как дома. Что-то неразличимое глазу менялось в его облике и движениях. Я до сих пор не могла понять, что именно.  
Он снял со стенда скайаджати и, ненавязчивыми движениями прокручивая в кисти катану, вышел в центр отсека и активировал консоль настройки сложности тренировочного манекена.   
Я устроилась на стандартном возвышении переборки, с восхищением наблюдая за обстоятельно и зрелищно шинкующим манекен Умброй. Тот перепробовал уже всё моё оружие, но предпочтение отдавал своей скайаджати.   
Да, это не Тень. Этому для выполнения поставленной задачи не требуется надзор. Да и Тени-то надзор Ханхо не помог.  
Я нагнулась, опираясь локтями на колени, сложила кисти рук домиком и размяла сплетённые пальцы.  
— Орбитер не безопасен, чтобы ты знал. Тень сюда однажды уже пробрался. С тех пор защитные системы орбитера и протоколы Риги я обновляю в первую очередь.   
Умбра остановился, задержав удар по манекену, выпрямился. Потеряв ментальный сигнал взаимодействия, тот неподвижно застыл.  
_«Тень? Это кто?»_.  
— Придурок один, из наших. Съехал в своё время с катушек. Прикрывается тем, что борется за справедливость, а на самом деле бесится из-за того, что является тэнно. У него уникальный Экскалибур, Сталкер, а так я его Тенью называю.  
_«Ну так отследи его»_.  
— Невозможно, пустотные щиты не детектируются. Ему в своё время Ханхо помог на нас напасть. Войну видел? Ну, двуручный меч с энергетическим полем? Это кусок сентиента класса «Разрушитель», у Сталкера тогда отобрала. Если точнее, отобрала тогда только пол-войны... да и то не отобрала, а...  
Я замялась, вспоминая тот ужасный день.   
_«Ты снова фонишь»_.  
Я помолчала, до боли в костяшках сминая пальцы.  
— Мне просто... после этих мутагенных образцов тошно до жути. На Равнинах ветер и трава, мне там хорошо.  
Я не знала, зачем говорю всё это.  
_«Тебе не следовало заниматься сбором образцов мутагенов в одиночку»_.  
— Так не с кем, — буркнула я, оставляя пальцы в покое и растирая намятые ткани об свои колени. — А гему надо было ещё... год назад. Полтора года назад? Я не помню.   
_«Тебе хочется поговорить?»_.  
— Нет, — соврала я.   
Умбра прокрутил в кисти скайаджати и вновь занялся манекеном. Я пусто смотрела в палубное покрытие, чувствуя какое-то непонятное разочарование.   
Спустя некоторое время я усилием сознания отбросила навязчивые негативные мысли и вновь принялась следить за движениями Умбры.   
От развлечения меня отвлёк Рига, оживлённо сигнализирующий о получении объявления выплаты за находящегося на «Пацифике» языка. 

С миссии я вернулась без особого удовольствия. Приписанное к «Пацифике» подразделение гринир состояло из необученных новичков и не представляло для меня никакого интереса. Децифрованный захваченный офицер был переправлен мной Фрод Беку, выплата за него перечислена Корпусом без задержек и издержек, но я всё равно маялась унынием. Я слонялась по палубам, не находя себе места и не желая ничем заниматься.   
— Оператор хочет ебать пидорасов? — осторожно поинтересовался Рига, пока я уныло пинала каватий додекаэдр по палубе. — Нет? Оператор хочет ловить скатов? Оператор хочет на Ахерон? Оператор хочет мороженое? Кофе?   
Я машинально почесала ткнувшуюся в меня Мельту и перевела взгляд на оказавшуюся рядом производственную установку. Мне б аркану ту самую.   
Я подошла к консоли управления, активировала панель и занялась проверкой ресурсов. Над моим правым плечом повисла голограмма Риги, комментирующая состояние склада. Откуда-то взялся Умбра, с деловым видом принявшийся изучать пролистываемые мной строки информации. Мельта катала по палубе свой игрушечный додекаэдр.   
Я, вместе со всем моим вольным и невольным экипажем, стояла на первой палубе перед производственной консолью, проверяя наличие ресурсов и запуская в производство необходимые расходные элементы.  
— Сентирумов... девятнадцать. Нитов — один. Почему так нечестно?  
_«Что такое сентирумы?»_.  
Мельта бросила свою игрушку, принялась с мурлыканием тереться об мои ноги.  
— Окаменелая кровь сентиентов. Чтобы сделать арканы, нужно ебать пидорасов. Чтобы ебать пидорасов, нужны арканы. Серьёзно, Перья — самая дурная организация, которая только может существовать. Они противоречат сами себе.  
_«Убивать тералистов, чтобы ещё быстрее убивать тералистов?»_.  
— Именно так.   
Я вздохнула, деактивировала панель управления и отошла от консоли.   
— Рига, приготовь Вольта. Поеду ниты копать. Надо... да.  
_«Надо что?»_.  
— Очищенные ниты служат реактивами для улучшения свойств одного из типов органов сентиентов. Полученные экземпляры охотно скупает Онкко.   
_«Надо поговорить»_.

Я спустилась с верхней палубы в каюту, не слыша за собой лёгкую поступь Умбры, но зная, что тот идёт следом. Декс есть Декс. Даже если привычка не подвергалась искоренению, теперь ему в любом случае не требовалось скрывать своё присутствие — мои варфреймы атакуют с шумом и грохотом.   
Если Умбра, конечно, вообще останется в моём арсенале. Необходимо было принимать решение.   
В арсенале. Нет, это всё ещё не укладывалось в моём сознании.  
Я прошла к иллюминатору, поднялась на наблюдательную платформу и аккуратно села, пригладив фалды костюма. Умбра опустился напротив меня, не дожидаясь приказа.  
— Слушаю.  
_«Сколько правды тебе нужно?»_.  
— Желательно вся.  
_«Мы уже неделю стоим на орбите Земли, ты то и дело ноешь из-за фантомов, тем не менее ни разу не позвала меня»_.  
— Они невосприимчивы к твоим способностям, Умбра.  
_«Да ну?»_.  
— Ну да. Они в принципе невосприимчивы. На них не действуют никакие способности, только оружие. Это из-за кувы Унум. Гринир создали крайне удобные системы поглощения энергии сентиентов, чтобы обезопасить свои базы по ночам, и я забираю и использую эти системы. Когда пидорас лишается энергии, я его...  
Я выразительно провела пальцем по шее.  
_«Не верю»_.  
— Умбра, как ты думаешь, почему я вытащила из стазиса Оберона? Потому что Оберон активизирует и усиливает ремонтные процессы в этих самых системах поглощения. Если я возьму тебя, фантом просто уничтожит эти системы.   
Умбра полыхнул яростью с такой силой, что открытый контакт почти оглушил меня. Я не была уверена, что рефлекторно не отшатнулась. Перед глазами заплясали огни; в ушах зазвенело. Мысли исчезли, сознание превратилось в пустое натянутое белое полотно.  
Умбра зло произнёс что-то, но я находилась не в том состоянии, чтобы принять его сигнал.   
Назад, на соматическую установку, там безопасно. Назад...  
Я попыталась поднять руку, чтобы потереть глаза и вернуть мутнеющему взгляду фокус, но рука не слушалась. Искры в глазах и звон в ушах усиливались.

В сознание меня привёл обеспокоенный синтезированный голос бортового компьютера. Я автоматическим движением потёрла глаза, и только потом уже мозг начал обрабатывать ситуацию, воспроизводя предшествующие события.   
Мы всё так же сидели на наблюдательной платформе у иллюминатора — я и Умбра. За иллюминатором медленно проплывали разношёрстные торговые баржи, снимающиеся с орбиты Земли. Товары Сетуса были известны по всей системе Ориджин.  
На орбитере не имелось часов, поскольку у меня было всё время этого мира и даже немного больше. Но сейчас я не знала, сколько времени прошло — минута или час. Что-то меня вырубило. Контакт с Умброй. Он злился.  
_«Я потерял с тобой контакт, что произошло?»_.  
Если Умбра не убил меня физически, когда получил соответствующую возможность, значит, он не должен был подставляться. Это не рассчитанный на одну миссию камикадзе, это... нечто действительно опасное.  
Или нет.   
Похоже, я и вправду начинала терять связь с реальностью. Не стоило ввязываться во всё это, но кто ж тогда знал?  
— Тебя что-то разозлило, да?  
_«Я не вещь, чтобы меня брать»_.  
— Разумеется, не вещь. Ты уникальный последний проект Балласа, разработанный одновременно с подготовленной диверсией со стороны Ханхо и Тени.  
_«Не называй меня проектом»_.  
— Я тоже проект, хотя и не уникальный, а очень даже серийный, — я с трудом поднялась на затёкших ногах. Времени прошло явно больше, чем пять минут.   
— Рига, что там у нас на Равнинах?  
— Гринир, оператор. Ночью — сентиенты.  
— Какое время суток, я спрашиваю?  
— Вечер.  
— Оберона.  
_«Возьми меня с собой»_.  
— Нет.  
Я задержалась у реплики плато, наблюдая за имитацией колышащего траву ветра, и наконец покинула отсек. Умбра молча следовал за мной.   
На пути в операторский зал нам попалась Мельта — кавата возилась с корзинкой фруктов, пытаясь содрать с неё плотно привязанную плетёную крышку. Я присела рядом с ней на корточки, обеими руками ухватившись за каватьи уши и принявшись их наглаживать и трепать. Мельта игнорировала манипуляции с собой, потому что в плетении крышки начала появляться прореха.  
_«Они тебя не кусают?»_.  
— Генетическая модификация. Они не могут укусить хозяйку.   
_«Послушай, я не собираюсь тебя убивать»_.  
— Эта фраза может трактоваться от «Тебя убьёт заложенная во мне программа Балласа» до «Я не собираюсь, но сделаю». Умбра, ты очень сложный.  
Я оставила терзавшую корзину кавату в покое и всё-таки дошла до своего зала, остановившись у раздвинувшейся дверной панели и знаком остановив явно собиравшегося войти Умбру.   
_«Ты шизофреник и параноик»_.  
— Я с Заримана десять-ноль. Конечно, я шизофреник и параноик. Ладно, ну чего ты хочешь?  
_«Посмотреть на Равнины и фантома»_.

В конце концов, если он нападёт на Оберона, я всегда успею отключиться. Этот фрейм не уникален, соберу и поляризую нового. Так я думала, заходя Обероном в стыковочный отсек.   
На платформе меня уже ожидал Умбра, вооружившийся своей вечной скайаджати. Иного оружия он принципиально не использовал.  
Мантис и лисет унесли нас на Равнины, высаживая на скалистый пригорок рядом с Сетусом. Я кратковременно отключилась от Оберона, поёрзала на сидении соматического узла, дёрнулась и почему-то притихла, ощущая потянувшиеся кластеры подключённых к позвоночным разъёмам проводов.  
Рядом с установкой привычно возникла голограмма Риги. Я внезапно подумала, что Рига — единственный, кто мне безусловно предан. И я так с ним плохо обращаюсь.  
— Оператор хочет пить?  
— Нет. Как ты думаешь, Умбре можно доверять?   
— Умбра — уникальный разумный варфрейм, что ему остаётся, кроме как найти хорошего оператора? Ты всегда можешь сдать его в консульство на перепрошивку, ну или попросту выкинуть. Ты ж все равно не используешь Экскалибур.  
Он был прав. Я откинулась на спинку сидения, закрыла глаза и перенеслась сознанием в тело Оберона.   
Оберон держал в руках ланку — супру у него отобрал Умбра и теперь увлечённо стрелял из неё в ближайший валун.   
Варфреймы не имели ни мимики, ни полноценного лица как такового. Ментальная связь отвечала и за передачу эмоций в том числе.   
Мне почему-то стало от действий Умбры смешно. Тот быстро отдал супру обратно и сел, делая вид, что созерцает разливающийся на Равнинах кровавый закат.  
— Супра уничтожает броню в целом, а ланка прицельно уничтожает объекты. Главное в фантоме — уничтожить так называемые синовии. Гринирские установки захвата энергии сделают своё дело, после чего сентиент автоматически оказывается на физическом плане, и остаётся только разрушить его тело. Но тут был уничтожен «Разрушитель», тут костей... ну, насколько у сентиентов вообще есть кости. Сентиентов много, очень много, я даже не уверена, что можно уничтожить их всех.   
Мы с Умброй всё так же сидели на холме, любуясь закатом. Рядом спала, свернувшись клубком, Мельта, и левитировали два устройства поглощения энергии, утащенные из ближайших гринирских лагерей.   
— Старайся не попадаться под излучение. Я не люблю стимуляторы. Оберон тратит мою энергию на восстановление, сам понимаешь.  
_«Понимаю. У меня и ланки-то нет»_.  
— Вот и не подставляйся. Встань где-нибудь... Я не знаю, зачем ты поехал вообще. Ловил бы лучше скатов или глаппидов, чтобы время зря не тратить, глаппиды всегда нужны. Ладно, — я указала пальцем на столб голубого света, поднимавшийся от центрального озера, — вон и пидорас вылез.

Кости сентиентов казались на ощупь тёплыми и мягкими. Я неуверенно ощупывала очередную студнеобразную массу, не оставлявшую на пальцах никакого склизкого следа. Умбра сидел рядом, поджав под себя ноги, и тоже рассматривал куски. Голограмма Риги висела над моим плечом, исправно сканируя и оцифровывая образцы.  
Мы находились в ярко освещённом операторском зале; потолочные турели были деактивированы.   
_«Что это?»_.  
— Откуда ж я знаю, — буркнула я и кинула кусок в «органы». — Сентиенты и создавались с идеальной адаптацией, их никакой наукой не изучить. Мне просто Онкко надо двадцать этих рогаток, — я подняла раздваивающуюся на конце кость с переливающимися лазурными узорами, — добыть.  
_«Зачем ему?»_.  
— Понятия не имею. Он даёт взамен интересные чертежи.  
Умбра замолчал, однако из зала не ушёл.   
Я продолжила рассматривать и сортировать куски.  
Он поднялся с места, когда поднялась и я, потирая поясницу и разминая плечевой пояс. Куски сентиентов были отсканированы и разложены. От Онкко мне требовался модуль арканы.   
_«Просьба»_.  
— Ну, — угрюмо бросила я, подходя и садясь обратно на установку переноса. — Ну?  
Я выгнулась, заламывая руки в попытке поочерёдно напрячь мышцы спины и уменьшить боль. Умбра медленно подошёл к возвышению, на котором стояла установка. Похоже, что он в чём-то не был уверен, подумала я, поймав отголосок его эмоций.   
_«Мне надо встретиться с Тэшином»_.  
— Рига, просчитай курс в ближайший узел связи.

Ближайшим узлом связи оказался Кронус. Я пошаталась у синдикатов, пошаталась у киоска дукатов, съездила к Дарво и к Симарису. Умбра по уже проверенной схеме изображал из себя неразговорчивого тэнно.  
В демонстрационном зале Последовательности Перрина моа желала гладиться. Мне всё равно надо было к Эрго Гласту — запрошенные им сумма и ресурсы дожидались своего часа. Хотелось, конечно, прижать этого двуличного банкира коленом к полу, но моему статусу в этом синдикате, учитывая прошлые обстоятельства, подобное бы не поспособствовало.  
Умбра застал меня как раз за процессом поглажки моа. Я привыкла к тому, что он держит ладонь на рукояти своей прямой катаны, но на этот раз Умбра держал в руке какой-то струнный инструмент. Впрочем, скайаджати всё равно висела на его поясе. Он до сих пор не желал понимать всех преимуществ киттага.   
Как ни странно, присутствие Умбры явно повлияло на Эрго Гласта — не то тот что-то подозревал, не то был осведомлён лучше меня. Подписав контракт, я вышла из зала синдиката вслед за Умброй. Тот, не оглядываясь на мою Эмбер, шёл широкими шагами в дебаркадер. Мне за ним приходилось почти бежать.

В стыковочном отсеке орбитера Умбра точно так же проигнорировал моё присутствие. Он как ни в чём ни бывало отсоединился от мантиса, крепко удерживая свой инструмент, вышел на техническую палубу и скрылся в моём отсеке.  
Я вернула оружие в арсенал, завела Эмбер на стенд жизнеобеспечения и отключилась от фрейма. На правом подлокотнике стоял стакан воды. С привычным тихим шуршанием отключились из гнёзд подключения нейро-разъёмы. Я поднялась из установки переноса, потёрла поясницу и потянулась, с наслаждением закидывая руки за голову. В моём теле кипела жизнь, в моём мозге кипело неутихающее любопытство, а в душе была тоска.   
Я вышла из операторского зала, проигнорировала разбросанные Мельтой по палубе плоды и зашла в свою каюту.

Сидевший на платформе у иллюминатора Умбра плектром перебирал струны, придерживая свой странный инструмент сгибом руки.  
Я застыла на месте, надеясь, что Умбра не прервётся. Разумеется, он услышал звук дверной панели, но вдруг это не имело значения?  
Да всё это не имело значения, если уж так смотреть.  
— Мне бы хотелось послушать, если ты не против.  
_«Я не против»_.  
Умбра опустил свой инструмент, принялся подкручивать колки. Я подошла ближе, присаживаясь на платформе и вжимаясь спиной в стену, стараясь выпрямиться настолько, насколько это было возможно.  
_«Спина болит?»_.  
Какой наблюдательный. Я едва удержалась, чтобы не съязвить. В конце концов, он мог действительно не знать.  
— Часть разъёмов опять барахлит. У меня все позвонки в разъёмах — необходимо для связи с соматическим узлом. Херовое это тело, — я согнула руку в локте, проворачивая кисть, — слабое. Вечный подросток, не рекомендую так жить.   
_«По крайней мере оно живое. В мутированном вирусом техноцита тоже жить не рекомендую»_.  
Я криво усмехнулась мыслям, окидывая взглядом собственные руки.  
— Оно не живое, оно замерло навсегда в конкретной точке времени. Живое только сознание. Но в сознание разъёмы соматического узла не подключить, поэтому моё тело мне дорого. Что это за инструмент?   
_«Мой шаузин»_.  
— Так ты за ним к Тэшину ездил? А откуда он у него? Вы же из разных времён.  
_«Я был... несколько известен... в рядах Декс. Поэтому принадлежащий мне шаузин передавался вплоть до последнего из нас. Круг замкнулся»_.  
Несколько известен, вот как. Это значит — ещё как известен. И такой Декс попал мне в руки... в виде варфрейма.  
— Сыграй?  
Умбра опустил плектр на струны, и странный шаузин исторг мелодичные, печальные звуки. Казалось, вместе с ними впору было плакать душе.   
— Оператор, получен вызов на Скайреш, — радостно сообщил Рига, проектировав собственную голограмму у моего плеча.   
— Спасибо, Рига. Потом.   
— Но оператор, это же Скайреш, Фобос! Ты же выставила приоритет на...  
— Рига, исчезни.  
Рига непонимающе исчез. Я сидела напротив Умбры, слушала выводимую его пальцами музыку и чувствовала, что мне и вправду хочется плакать.

— Мне надо дособирать светлячков для создания нового усилителя, затем докопать ниты. Потом снова вернусь на Плутон, кошмарить Корпус. Люблю их крейсера.  
Я машинально погладила Мельту, ткнувшуюся лбом мне в ногу. Мы сидели с Умброй на мостике, от нечего делать прослушивая перехват чужих переговоров.   
Было тоскливо, уныло и невыразимо мерзко от невозможности принять решение.  
_«А мне ловить скатов?»_.  
— По возможности да.   
_«То есть, ты кошмаришь крейсера, я копаю скатов. Нечестно»_.  
— Нельзя копать скатов, у них хвосты.  
_«Давай вместе копать скатов?»_.  
— Я же сказала, нельзя копать скатов.   
_«Ну тогда давай я буду кошмарить Корпус»_.  
— Нет, Корпус — мой. И Тил Регор тоже мой.  
_«А зачем тогда тебе я?»_.  
— Чтобы задавал идиотские вопросы.  
Я вздохнула.  
_«Я даже не удивлён, что у тебя нет соратников»_.  
— Они были. Они спят.  
_«Были ли?»_.  
Некоторое время прошло в молчании, прерываемом лишь автоматизированными перехватами переговоров, изредка прерывающихся из-за помех связи.   
_«Я могу заняться чем-нибудь полезным, кроме задавания идиотских вопросов?»_.  
Можешь, подумала я. Исчезни навсегда, и забери всю память о собственном существовании.   
Времени уже не оставалось — я чувствовала, что слишком привязываюсь. Следовало решать быстро. Или я избавляюсь от столь опасного фрейма, или...  
Приняв решение, я поднялась с места, цокнув языком и профилактически подвинув ближайшую декоративную статуэтку. Это была не в пример более милая, чем в реальности, Амбула.   
— Поедем на Равнины, там поговорим. Мне в любом случае нужна печень скатов.  
Не дожидаясь ответа Умбры, я направилась вниз по палубам в операторский зал. 

Мы встретились на стыковочной платформе, мой Вольт и Умбра; Умбра нёс корзинку и шаузин. Привычные мантис и лисет доставили нас на всё тот же пригорок у Сетуса.   
_«Я не хочу бежать»_.  
Мне оставалось только пожать плечами Вольта.   
На равнинах разливалась благодатная ночь, когда гринир дрожат и боятся в своих лагерях. В отдалении раздавались стонущие вопли фантома. На успевшего изрядно надоесть фантома мне не хотелось даже плевать, поэтому мы с Умброй неторопливо шли к распадку, шурша мягкой равнинной травой. Мельта бежала рядом, то и дело отвлекаясь на заночевавших квакк или кондроков.   
На склонах холмов росли редкие деревья и не менее редкие кустарники, сам же распадок был заполнен низкой густой травой, не мешавшей передвижению. Регулярно попадались радиоактивные камни, заметные по характерному отсвету. Мы шли в молчании, оставив позади мелкий пруд с мортусами. Воздух становился всё более солоноватым и свежим.   
Наконец путь вывел нас к океану. Отставшая Мельта споро прибежала, чем-то хрустя.  
Ветер здесь значительно усилился и похолодел. Я направилась по прибрежной травянистой зоне к давно облюбованному каменистому участку берега, располагающемуся вровень над гигантской водной впадиной и врезающемуся в океан массивной плитой.   
Ни один фрейм отсюда не выплывет. И ни один оператор — тоже.   
— Недалеко отсюда находится гринирская база. Они ночью не мешают, а днём то и дело разведывательные даргины летают над головой. Стреляют. Всю рыбу распугивают. Мы всё выживаем отсюда гринир, выживаем, а такое впечатление, что они только сильнее окапываются. Даже гулями заразили Равнины. Гемоцита на них нет.  
Я активировала панель, над которой так долго работал Рига, достала ланзо-гарпун, другой рукой кинула в воду горсть приманки и следом люминесцентный пигмент.  
Модель «ланзо» была наиболее лёгкой и маневренной из тройки гарпунов. Она не предназначалось для пробивания толстой чешуи мортусов, норгов и глаппидов, но ей было намного проще прицелиться. Поэтому я использовала Вольта, автоматически заряжавшего поражающий элемент гарпуна собственными электрическими импульсами, постоянно генерируемыми его телом.   
Из толщи воды медленно поднимались отчётливые, яркие из-за воздействия пигмента силуэты рыб.  
Судя по звукам, Умбра уселся на ближайшем валуне. Следом раздался чистый, дрожащий звук струны шаузина.  
Он распугает мне всех скатов. Или нет?   
— А вы ведь аристократия? Ну, Декс.  
_«Можно сказать и так»_.  
— Поэтому ты и чураешься рядового промысла?   
_«Назначение Декс — убивать»_.  
Нечто подобное я чувствовала, находясь рядом с Тэшином. Неуверенность, дискомфорт, досаду. Я — обычный оператор, обычный человек. Не то что он. Не то что Декс. Обычный человек смог то, чего не смог Тэшин Декс — ну, что с того. Всё равно Тэшину нет до меня дела. Я не в его системе ценностей.  
Я с силой метнула гарпун, вытаскивая бьющуюся гуполу и ногой снимая её с острия. Рыбой тотчас занялась Мельта. Гуполы мне не были нужны, но требовалось приспособить руку к состоянию водного пространства, видимости и течению.  
_«Мой сын любил, когда я играю на шаузине»_.  
Ну правильно, опять сейчас будет хандрить. Хренова аристократия. Сидит на валуне, ничего не делает и ноет.  
— А мой отец не играл ни на чём. Я из семьи самых простых фермеров. Нас послали на колонизацию системы Тау, до этого туда отправились сентиенты для прокладывания солнечного рельса. Солнечный рельс настроили неправильно. Мы попали в Бездну.  
Следующий бросок гарпуна безошибочно попал в мелкого ската, потревоженные рыбы прыскнули в разные стороны. Я вытащила ската и активировала стазисную оцифровку. Мельта вновь крутилась под ногами; я мягко оттолкнула её, и кавата резко нашла себе дело в траве пригорка.   
_«Меня всё ещё злит, что Баллас жив»_.  
— Да не только тебя. Вторжение из системы Тау нас только ждёт, я уже говорила. Очень хочется встретить их с распростёртыми объятиями. Вот светлячков дособираю, усилитель сделаю новый, обниму от души...   
Я замолчала, выцепила взглядом удобно развернувшегося ската и выверила бросок. Выверила недостаточно — гарпун прошёл мимо, спугнув рыбу. Рыбы вновь расплылись по сторонам.  
— Долго же Лотос принимала решение, дети или мужик!   
Умбра промолчал, искусно выводя печальную мелодию.   
Бросок. Мне пришлось помучиться с огромным скатом, который совершенно не хотел вытаскиваться из воды, распластываться на каменной плите и запихиваться в стазисный контейнер.  
Шаузин смолк, и я не слышала шагов Умбры по гладкому камню, но знала, что он рядом. Воображение рисовало лезвие скайаджати, легко пронзающее торс Вольта. Мне не хотелось чувствовать боль, да и кому бы хотелось?   
К приманке медленно поднимался новый скат, подсвеченный пигментом. Умбра подошёл к океану и встал на крае плиты поодаль от меня, чтобы не мешать.   
_«А их хорошо видно»_.  
— Угу, люминесцентный пигмент из радиоактивного камня. Варфреймов радиация не берёт, местные куву Унум с молоком матери впитывают, их радиация тоже не берёт. А вот что изменило рыб, радиация или кува Унум, я не знаю.  
Я замахнулась и коротким сильным движением в очередной раз метнула гарпун, вытаскивая из воды очередного ската. Вместо одного ската на наконечнике гарпуна неожиданно оказалось два — повезло.   
— Смотри, — я продемонстрировала Умбре гарпун с трепыхающимися скатами.  
_«Повезло»_.  
— Ага. Это Мельта.   
_«Она мне нравится больше Соды. Почему ты не ловишь тех длинных тонких рыб?»_  
— Они бестолковые. Мясо дряблое и невкусное, органы на реактивы не годятся, ими только кават кормить. Вот скаты хороши. Сейчас мне их печень в качестве реактива нужна. А обычно попросту сдаю толковых рыб остронцам, они за это дают мне свои товары. «Бартер» называется.   
Наконец клёв начал снижаться. Я отвела Вольта к началу плиты, отстегнула с плеч трофейный плащ орокинского исполнительного советника и намотала его на согнутую в локте руку, чтобы не унесло ветром. Без усилия перенеся своё физическое тело из соматического узла на Равнины, я материализовалась рядом с Вольтом, отвернулась от сильного ветра и подняла воротник. В отличие от техноцитовой плоти, человеческая кожа чувствовала движение холодного влажного воздуха во всём его дискомфорте.  
Прикрыв воротником шею, я развернулась обратно и привычно сняла плащ с руки неподвижно застывшего Вольта. Размер материи позволял плотно завернуться в плащ.  
Я покосилась на валун, который ранее облюбовал Умбра. К камню были прислонены шаузин и корзинка, не позволявшая упасть опиравшемуся на неё инструменту. Сам Умбра продолжал стоять на каменной плите, не то рассматривая пейзаж, не то рассматривая рыб, не то о чём-то задумавшись.  
Я подавила желание взять его шаузин — подобного бы Умбра наверняка не простил — и подошла к краю плиты, волоча полы плаща по земле.  
— Мне нравится здесь природа. Пока на равнинах сентиенты, гринир не мешают, можно спокойно погулять, подышать воздухом.   
_«Я не увидел здесь норгов»_.  
— Норги водятся в озере, в океане они не водятся. А в прудах водятся кутоли и мортусы. Мортусы милые. Кутоли тоже вполне милые. И ещё раки есть, каркины, так вот они просто прекрасные.   
_«Тебя послушать, так половина этих уродцев милая. Кроме норгов, которые мерзкие»_.  
Я удержалась от желания предложить ему посмотреться в зеркало. Похоже, Умбра и сам понял, что сказал что-то не то, и замолчал снова.   
Плащ надёжно защищал от ветра и холода. Обычно я сидела здесь на краю плиты, и сейчас, преодолев колебания из-за присутствия Умбры, нерешительно опустилась на шероховатую поверхность камня.   
Плита, как всегда, была залита водой, заляпана чешуёй и слизью, но из-за холодного ветра я в любом случае не собиралась высовываться из плаща.   
Умбра повернул голову в мою сторону, и я подумала, что смерть через утопление — одна из самых лёгких и безболезненных. В холодной воде в любом случае мышцы скуёт спазм.  
— Умбра, а в холодной воде что сначала схватит спазмом, дыхалку или сердце?  
Умбра проигнорировал мой вопрос, вернулся к валуну. Судя по шороху, он порылся в корзинке, после чего подошёл и протянул мне термос.  
Я отвернула крышку, вынула пробку, отпила синтезированный, но не ставший от этого хуже горячий кофе. У меня на орбитере практически вся еда была синтезированной, кроме фруктов Равнин да мяса Башни — фрукты закупала для себя, мясо для питомцев. Остронцам я этого, разумеется, не говорила.  
_«Я не могу больше чувствовать вкус»_.  
Я опустила термос, осознав, что Умбра следил за мной, и почувствовала, что краснею от неловкости положения. Это не варфрейм, это... чёрт знает что!  
— Умбра, я ненавижу, когда на меня глазеют.  
_«Рига говорил, ты любишь кофе, скатов и Ахерон. Я подумал — ты можешь выпить кофе и за меня. Мне больше нечем»_.  
Я замолчала, и в моём сознании в очередной раз рушился привычный мир. Невольно дрогнувшая рука обратила на себя моё внимание — в ней по-прежнему был зажат термос.  
_«Как ты говорила — позолоченные сволочи?»_.  
— Раззолоченные мудаки, — я глубоко вдохнула свежий солёный воздух, подмечая появление на воде красноватых отблесков рассвета.  
_«Я никогда бы не осмелился так их назвать»_.  
Я протянула нечто невыразительное вместо ответа.   
Наконец оставивший меня в покое и усевшийся на валуне Умбра наигрывал на своём шаузине какую-то лёгкую мелодию. Я любовалась переходящим в океан ночным небом, время от времени отпивая кофе.   
Действие люминесцентного пигмента вскоре прекратилось, и водное пространство прекратило привлекать взгляд белыми силуэтами. За океаном, прямо перед нами, медленно вставало солнце, окрашивая рассветные облака и воду багрянцем.  
_«А кто такой Тил Регор?»_.  
— Мой любимый мужчина.   
_«Познакомишь»_.  
— Нет. Он из Империи Гринир и хочет меня использовать для опытов.  
_«И ты всё равно его любишь?»_.  
— Конечно, в жизни же надо кого-то любить.   
Поодаль на пригорке раздались отрывистые, отчётливо различимые в рассветной тишине голоса гринир. Характерный приближающийся шум свидетельствовал, что разведывательные даргины начали выполнять свою задачу. Пора было уходить.

В тот день он меня не убил. Мы вернулись к шлюзу Сетуса, по пути сбив два гринирских даргина. Я несла стазисный контейнер со скатами и гуполами; Умбра нёс корзинку с пустым термосом, несколькими отколотыми друзами азуритов и шаузин. Мельта суетилась под ногами.  
_«Зачем мы туда идём?»_.  
— Надо дать Сайе ската. Сайя хорошая. Я ей регулярно что-нибудь мелкое дарю, мне не сложно, а ей в пользу.  
_«Чем она хорошая?»_.  
— Она любит Конзу и заботится о нём.   
_«Хм»_.  
— И замолчи. Кстати, а ведь ты ещё не был в Сетусе? Сейчас побываешь.  
Мы вышли из шлюза, смешиваясь с вечной толпой тэнно. На Равнины спешили желающие помучить местных гринир, с Равнин возвращались помучившие несчастных сентиентов. И вереницей, уже издали формируя очередь, к Хай-Лак тащили рыб.  
Мы обошли стороной площадку у шлюза и пошли по окраине Сетуса к домику Сайи. Со стороны базара доносились вопли, шум и какофония запахов.  
Я уверенно постучала рукой Вольта в дверь. Сайя открыла быстро, сжимая в руке деревянную кухонную лопаточку.  
— Ааа, сура! Сваздо-ла, сваздо-ла!  
— Я принесла тебе ската.  
Сайя тотчас притащила какой-то пустой горшок, одновременно веником выгоняя из дома успевшую сунуться туда Мельту. Я открыла стазисный контейнер и безуспешно попыталась ухватить среднего ската — тот выскальзывал из руки Вольта. Умбра уверенно убрал мою руку и запустил вглубь свою ладонь, вытаскивая впустую бьющегося в его крепкой хватке ската.  
— Не знаю твоего друга, сура, но спасибо и ему. Приготовлю Конзу вкусный завтрак! — Сайя явно была довольна барахтающимся в горшке скатом.  
— Мир вам, Сайя. Поедем мы домой.  
И мы неторопливо прошли через Сетус до причала Мер-Са, маякнули Риге, дождались наших десантных капсул и поехали домой. 

Я подождала Умбру в стыковочном отсеке. Лампа опять моргала. Думала было позвать Ригу, но Умбра как раз спустился с платформы. Я стояла Вольтом, поставив стазисный контейнер на палубные панели из некрашеного ребристого сплава и сложив руки за спиной.  
— Спасибо за кофе и компанию.  
_«Обращайтесь»_.  
Умбра прошёл мимо меня к выходу из стыковочного отсека. Я подхватила контейнер и заспешила за ним, недоумевая насчёт причины подобного поведения.   
Умбра направился в каюту, поставил шаузин на платформу у иллюминатора, взглянул в иллюминатор, затем в мою сторону. Я перехватила его эмоциональное недовольство и понятливо вышла из отсека.

Поставив контейнер со скатами к медотсеку, я убрала Вольта на стенд жизнеобеспечения и вернулась сознанием в своё тело, привычно отключая связь и поднимаясь из установки переноса.   
— Рига, почини свет в стыковочном отсеке.  
— Хорошо, оператор.  
На выходе из зала я вновь запнулась об Мельту и едва не упала — меня поймал Умбра, как раз явно направлявшийся в операторский зал. Я сбивчиво его поблагодарила, после чего мой взгляд привлекли раскиданные Мельтой по полу фрукты. Опустившись на колени, я принялась собирать плоды, складывая их в валявшуюся там же корзинку с подранной каватой плетёной крышкой.  
_«Она всё равно лучше Соды»_.  
— Она не лучше и не хуже, она другая и для других целей. Сода тебе в бою понравится. Там проблемы с перепрошивкой возникли, опять платить... Рига, дай мне верёвку.  
Сложив фрукты и кое-как обвязав верёвкой корзинку, напоследок привязав крышку к ручкам, я уселась на ближайший выступ переборки и потянулась, тщательно изгибая спину и желая напрячь по очереди каждый позвонок и мускул. Умбра занялся крышкой корзинки, распустив мой простенький узел и принявшись вывязывать что-то особо хитрое.  
— И Эрго Гласту платить. И Онкко выплачивать очередной взнос. Ох, Умбра, такая жизнь иногда поганая. Прямо как когда каворцев приходится спасать.  
_«Я всё думаю насчёт этой вашей Тени. У тебя же зал защищён турелями?»_.  
— Правильно, после того нападения и защищён, подключён на меня. Теперь и вовсе турели модифицированы призмами, поставляемыми Перьями. Считай, как мой усилитель, только стационарный и с бесконечным источником энергии. Короче, сунется кто-нибудь сентиентский — там и закончится. Прорва денег и работы... — я потёрла ладонью лоб.  
Умбра поставил корзинку к переборке, отделявшей техническую палубу от операторского зала, выпрямился и подошёл ко мне.  
_«Мне б на войну куда-нибудь»_.  
— Рига, есть там что интересное?  
— Вторжение Корпуса на Цереру, оператор. Опять.   
— Умбра, воевать негде, довольствуйся аквариумом с норгами.  
_«А что за Ахерон?»_.  
— Корпусовский элитный линкор, базируется на орбите Плутона. Так-то я их все крейсерами называю, для простоты. Скажи, какой была твоя жизнь как Декса?  
_«Термин "Декс" не склоняется»_.  
— Надо же, я и не знала.  
_«Меня это раздражает»_.  
Я хотела рявкнуть на него, но сдержала порыв.   
— Кому-то надо пойти на уступки, Умбра.  
_«Кому-то надо проявлять должное уважение к воинским терминам»_.  
Резонно. Я не смогла не согласиться со словами Умбры и сделала в своей памяти пометку.   
— Так какой была твоя жизнь?  
_«Выполнение приказов золотых повелителей и участие в военных операциях»_.  
— А как же грациозные прелестницы, лучшие вина, красота молодой луны, возникающие в мозгу при созерцании мира стихи?  
_«Прерогатива золотых повелителей»_.  
Ох и мудаки же, подумала я. Были мудаками, и чем больше я о них узнаю, тем большими мудаками они становятся.  
— Ну ладно. У меня тут вместо грациозных прелестниц — Рига, вместо лучших вин — синтезированный кофе. Красоту молодой луны можно наблюдать почти всегда с мостика, а для сотворения стихов есть универсальный прибор, пойдём, покажу.  
Я поднялась с выступа и пошла по направлению к оружейному отсеку. Умбра направился следом.

На ближайшем к двери стенде стандартно находилось наиболее часто используемое мной вооружение. Я не без труда подняла игнис модели «призрак», не рассчитанный на подростковые руки.  
— Вот оно, орудие вдохновения. Есть ещё одно, — я указала раструбом сифона на реактивный молот, закреплённый на стенде под эмболистом.  
Cтоявшему рядом Умбре мой стенд явно не нравился.  
_«Мне не требуется подобное оружие»_.  
Я пожала плечами, вернула игнис обратно.  
— А мне требуется. Кстати, а где ты научился вязать такие хитрые узлы?  
_«Это информация не для детей»_.  
— Как вы мне надоели с этим занудством про детей, и ты, и Тэшин. Знаешь, Тень тогда Войну в мою Эмбер вогнал. Ну, меч тот, из кусков Ханхо, — я показала в сторону стенда с двуручным оружием. — Было больно. И мне, и фрейму. Я тогда решила — больше никогда эти скоты не дотянутся до моих фреймов. И что-то ни Тэшин не преуспел против гринирских королев, ни ты против главного раззолоченного мудака, а они всего-то пытались дотянуться до того, до чего не следовало.  
Сама себя разозлив и не желая больше разговаривать с Умброй, я вышла из отсека и направилась в операторский зал, оттолкнув по пути Мельту.   
— Рига, подготовь... я не знаю. Атласа. Поеду к Тэшину, дам ему в морду.   
— Это же шутка, оператор?  
— Угу. Подготовь Эмбер, съезжу к Джордасу.  
— Оператор, тебе нельзя к Джордасу.  
Джордас на меня плохо влияет, конечно, однако всё равно мой бортовой компьютер явно слишком много на себя берёт.   
Я остановилась около той самой плодовой корзины, оплетённой Умброй затейливыми надёжными узлами, посмотрела на узлы и зашла наконец в свой зал.   
— Рига, какие техники вязания узлов могут быть не для детей?  
Рига замычал и явно заколебался. Да что с ними со всеми?   
Я уселась на установку, плотно прижимаясь спиной к сиденью, но пока не активируя подключение. Надо заняться работой на Перрин, надо добыть реагенты, надо зарядить линзы. Хорошо хоть не надо больше добывать образцы мутагенов!  
— От Перрина запросы есть?  
— Есть, а как же. Просят содействия в захвате радиоточки на Земле.   
— А что-нибудь на Юпитере или Плутоне есть?   
— Тоже есть. Эрго Гласт хочет анимо-процессоры. И... выбить долг с Алада. И Умбра ещё чего-то хочет, пустить?  
— Пусти. Анимо-процессоры... Ну, пожалуй, анимо-процессоры — это можно.   
Умбра зашёл в зал и прошёл к соматическому узлу, поправляя по дороге установленные на подставках крылатые аятани, чтобы те были установлены под одним углом.  
_«Что такое анимо-процессоры»_?  
— Программа самообучения для искусственного интеллекта корпусовских боевых роботов, разработанная отделом Эрго Гласта и приватизированная Фрод Беком. Процессоры содержат полученную роботом информацию, Эрго её анализирует. Что это у тебя такое?   
Умбра развернул складную доску, которую нёс в руке. Отполированная и лакированная, но сохранившая древесную структуру разлинованная доска образовывала множество одинаковых квадратных секторов.   
— А, это ваша игра.   
_«Чья — наша?»_.  
— Ну... Орокин? Декс?  
_«Верно и то, и то. Играть не с кем, а я её люблю. Попробуешь?»_.  
Почему бы и нет? Я поднялась из установки, проходя к спуску от возвышения и присаживаясь на ступеньку. Умбра сел рядом, оставляя между нами место, и разложил на нём доску, после чего провёл пальцем по её центральной линии. С противоположных концов доски на пересечениях линий материализовались гладкие, линзообразные камни чёрного и белого цветов. Простенький цифровой алгоритм, подумала я. Умбра провёл пальцем в обратном направлении, раздвинув при этом часть камней, и все камни исчезли.  
_«Цифровая доска. Настраивается автоматически, ход активируется нажатием на пункт»_.   
Умбра начал рассказывать про правила, но быстро увлёкся и перешёл на философию. Я слушала его рассуждения, кое-где протестуя, кое-где соглашаясь.   
В конце концов Умбра всё-таки вспомнил, из-за чего пришёл, и вернулся к объяснению правил своей игры. Мы попробовали сыграть пробную партию — разумеется, я проиграла. Умбра принялся объяснять, где я совершила ошибки, но я вскоре остановила его, не в силах осмыслить подобный поток информации. Моё сознание было занято совсем другим.   
В конце концов я приподнялась на ступеньке, подвинув коленом доску с упавшими и тотчас децифровавшимися камешками, и сильно обняла Умбру за торс. Не зная, куда деть голову, я уткнулась подбородком ему в плечо.   
Умбра в ответ меня не обнял и вообще не двинулся с места. Но это не имело никакого значения.


End file.
